Hoping its right
by As Silent As The Shadows
Summary: Rei likes Kai, Kai likes Rei. Bryan likes Tala, Tala likes Bryan. Simple right? Wrong. Kai and Tala pair up to make the others jealous, but then Rei and Bryan do the same thing! Will they end up together or are they destined to be lonely? 3 diff endings
1. Chapter 1

**Hoping its right**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Rating:** T for safety

**Pairings:** Kai/Tala, Rei/Bryan, Kai/Rei, Bryan/Tala, Spencer/Robert

**Warnings:** Yaoi and implied use of poison

**A/N:** This is my first multi-chaptered story!

**Chapter One**

It was early in the morning and Rei was already awake. This was unusual for him since he never awoke before 10 am. However, under the current circumstances, his lack of sleep was understandable.

* * *

Tyson, having eaten his way through the hotel as usual, had unexpectedly come down with food poisoning. Thus he had upset the arrangements for their rooms. Originally they had three rooms. Max and Tyson were in one, Kenny and Rei were in a room, and Kai in had his own. That way no one would have to put up with Kai's bad habits, such as having to have everything clean and waking during unnatural hours of the day. But, as Max came running towards him covered in a brown unknown substance, Rei knew he was in trouble.

"Rei," his blonde haired friend complained, "There is no way I'm sleeping in that room with Tyson. We have to have the rooms changed or something."

Rei sighed already seeing where this was going, "Alright Max, but we have to consult The Book first."

Max nodded in recognition and ran to get said book. The book in question was a gift from Kai. It was really titled, "The book you idiots should consult if anything happens and you need to talk to me. Do not deviate from its rules. If you bother me before consulting this book you shall pay the price." They had shortened it to The Book to make life easier.

"Ok," Max began slightly out of breath, "here it is." He dropped a large brown book on the table. It was at least 2000 pages long.

Rei opened to the table of contents, "You know Kai should become a lawyer." He scanned through the contents and stopped at "medical page 1124." Rei turned to said page and flipped to Tyson's section. He then flipped to food poisoning.

"Food poisoning isn't contagious, but since all of you are wimps someone will have to room with me. Answer the following questions to determine who will be rooming with me."

As Rei pulled out a piece of paper to answer the questions Max muttered, "Why doesn't he try rooming with him then?" Rei smiled and began to answer the questions.

"Has Max had sugar today?" _Yes_

"Does Kenny have Dizzi with him?" _Yes_

"Is Tyson an idiot?" _…. Yes_

"Can Rei cook?" _Yes_

"If you answered yes, Rei rooms with me. If you answered no, Rei still rooms with me."

"Wait," Kenny said confused, "Why didn't he just say Rei rooms with him, there was no need for those questions."

"To waste our time."

"Well Rei," Max said enthusiastically, "Pack your bags you're rooming with Kai!"

* * *

Normally Rei wouldn't mind rooming with Kai, but since Kai was his current crush, he was unnaturally nervous. This is why he was shaking uncontrollably before Kai's door. Hesitantly he lifted a hand and knocked on the door. It opened a few seconds later revealing an angry Kai. Kai thinking it was Tyson prepared to hurt someone, but upon seeing Rei with bags his face softened.

"What is it Rei?" He asked acting curious on the outside, but on the inside he was smirking.

Rei gulped, "Tyson has food poisoning."

Kai nodded in understanding and ushered him in, "Watch the loop."

Rei looked down and saw a loop of rope in the entryway. Seeing Rei's confused look Kai explained, "It's so no one unwanted can come in. Don't tell Tyson." He pointed towards the unoccupied bed before returning to his own and listening to his CD player.

That's how the rest of the night went. Rei unpacking, thinking Kai was ignoring him and Kai listening to music while secretly drinking in Rei's every move.

* * *

It was early, too early for Rei to be up, but he was. He couldn't sleep, not with the object of his affections only a few feet away. He heard Kai stir and he pretended to be asleep. He didn't want any awkward moments between himself and Kai. Besides, Kai would expect something if he awoke 6 hours early.

Kai rose from bed and grabbed some clothes from his dresser. He glanced once at Rei and gave him a confused look before leaving for the shower.

Rei let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, before rolling over and catching up on much needed sleep.

* * *

Kai walked towards Tala's form. He was confused and apparently so was Tala judging by the look on his face.

"Tala"

"Kai"

They began to walk on a path towards the beach, not the forest like most would expect; that was he fan-girls headquarters. They weren't ready to deal with them just yet; they had problems to sort out.

"What is it Tala?"

Tala smiled at Kai's 'unusual' behavior. He was actually quite talkative, but only around people he feels comfortable around. Besides, who would listen to an upbeat talkative captain?

"It's Bryan," Kai nodded at the mention of Tala's teammate and longtime crush, "He's not talking to me, well he is but its only like yes and no. He only talks to me when he has to."

"Bryan's never really been the talking type Tala. Sure he'll talk about stuff being destroyed or someone being hurt, but it's not like he runs around chatting to the first person he meets. You have nothing to worry about."

"But Kai," Tala whined, "He's not talking to me about anything being destroyed, and I know for a fact that the demolition derby was on yesterday."

"Well," Kai said slightly annoyed, "At least he's not avoiding you."

"What? When did Rei avoid you?"

"When I woke up this morning Rei was awake, but as soon as I moved he pretended he was asleep. He's avoiding me."

"Wait, stop and rewind for a moment. Why was Rei sleeping in your room?"

Kai smiled at the memory, "Tyson has food poisoning."

"He does, does he? Are you sure it's natural, no one poisoned him?"

"Now why do you say that? Who would do such a thing?"

"Well for one, Ian complained that someone stole a mild poison from him and two you. You did this just so you could get Rei in you room, didn't you?"

Kai just smirked in reply.

They arrived at the beach a few moments later and walked to a nearby bench, only to be greeted by two familiar bladers in a compromising position.

"Spencer?"

"Robert?"

The said bladers pulled apart blushing because they had just been caught mid lip lock.

"Tala"

"Kai"

"Spencer, is this why you've been missing practice lately?"

Said blader blushed more if possible. Robert spoke up trying to get the attention off of his lover.

"Well we're done here; you're welcome to use this bench."

"Wait," Kai stammered, "we're not-"

Spencer grinned, glad to see the tables turned, "Sure you're not."

They walked away quickly to avoid further confrontation.

"That was stupid," Kai mumbled.

"Not necessarily. Actually, it's a good idea."

"WHAT?"

* * *

That's all for chapter one. Should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoping its right**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot : -(

**Rating:** T for safety

**Pairings:** Kai/Tala, Rei/Bryan, Kai/Rei, Bryan/Tala, Spencer/Robert, mentions of Kevin/Ian and Mariah/Kenny/Emily and one-sided Johnny/OC

**Warnings:** Yaoi and implied situations

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to The Bunnies Will Kill Us All, who was my first reviewer

* * *

Chapter Two 

"What do you mean what?" Tala asked knowing full well what Kai meant.

"I mean did you just suggest that we go out! What about Bryan?"

"You're not seeing the bigger picture here," Kai looked at him warily, "Think about it. Everyone wants what they can't have, so if we become unavailable they'll want us!" Tala grinned.

"That's ridiculous Tala! I don't even know if Rei is gay! He's practically engaged to Mariah and his village is really strict! They probably don't accept us there."

"Kai think about it, he cooks, he cleans, and he has really long hair that he's obsessed with. Could he be any gayer? As for the whole village acceptance thing, I know for a fact that Ian and Kevin are together."

"But," Kai protested before being cut off by Tala.

"The whole Mariah thing is nonexistent. She's after Kenny, but that's just so she can beat Emily at something."

Kai gave him a wary look, "How do you know all that? You're not listening in to other people's calls again are you?"

"Well," Tala smirked, "It's not like I have anything better to do…"

"Tala!"

"Ok, fine I'll stop listening in on other people's calls."

"No you won't. That's what you said the last 10 times."

"Ok maybe you're right…so are you in or not?"

Kai sighed, "Fine, but the minute they show an interest in one of us, we stop. And no sleeping together."

Tala's grin faltered slightly, "We'll have to pretend though; everyone knows I don't date someone and not…"

"Ok, ok I get it. One problem, neither of us has our own room. What are we going to do with Rei and Bryan?"

"Well," Tala thought for a moment, "We'll have to use your room and have Rei leave."

"Why?" Kai asked upset that he wouldn't get to share a room with Rei.

"Bryan wouldn't leave. Trust me, I know from personal experience. He just sits there ignoring you while he listens to music and reads horror stories."

"Bryan reads?"

"Only things that have every character die a slow and painful death."

"My room it is than. Hey Tala?"

"Hn?"

"How are we going to tell them we're 'together'?"

"Well…"

* * *

Even though he didn't have as much sleep as usual, Rei still woke up at 10, took a shower and went to train. He was currently in a battle with Bryan, but he wasn't really focusing. Rei was worried. He kept thinking that Kai should be there training and then a vision of a car crash would pop into his mind. 

Bryan wasn't really paying attention either, making the battle boring for all the spectators. His mind was on what had, or rather, what hadn't happened that morning. Usually when he awoke Tala would ask him questions about he slept and offer to make him breakfast, (which his pride wouldn't allow him to say yes to.) But, this morning when Bryan woke up Tala wasn't even there, no note, nothing. He was worried.

They were both broken from their thoughts by a cry of, "Look they're holding hands!" Rei and Bryan turned their heads only to see… Spencer and Robert holding hands.

"Oh will they just get over it already?" Bryan nodded in understanding. The fan-girls had been obsessed with Spencer and Robert ever since they had revealed their relationship that morning. "Look they're making out!"

Now that caught their attention.

* * *

"Tala do we really have to do this," Kai asked, "Couldn't we just go out there holding hands or something?" 

"No Kai, we've been over this. Spencer and Robert did that this morning. We have to be original!"

"I know but why do you get to be dominant?"

"Because," Tala snapped annoyed, "I came up with the plan. Now give me your hand, its show time."

Kai slipped his hand into Tala's and the entered the training room. Tala then slammed him up against the wall and began ravishing his body.

* * *

Bryan and Rei turned their heads slowly only to see their current crushes enjoying each others body. Some people say that just a look can break a heart. Bryan and Rei couldn't help agreeing with them as their hearts shattered into a million pieces. They both grabbed their blades and walked out of the training room. Bryan trying to control his rage, while Rei tried to hold back tears.

* * *

Kai gently pushed Tala away, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the room. "Do you think it worked?" Kai asked, while trying to rid himself of the taste of Tala's mouth. He thought PDA was bad enough, but kissing Tala was like kissing a brother. 

"Of course it worked," Tala replied not at all bothered by their earlier activities, "Did you see their faces?"

Kai sighed, he was starting to think that the plan wouldn't work, "No Tala, I didn't see their faces, you were blocking my view."

"It was pure jealousy."

* * *

Unfortunately for Rei, Tyson was still sick, Max still wouldn't room with Tyson, and Rei still had to room with Kai. He couldn't go in there, not in the shape he was in. He couldn't have Kai walk in on him crying. What would Kai think? Rei thought about where he could go without being questioned. He ran to the one person who understood him better than anyone else. He ran to Mariah.

* * *

Bryan was furious. How dare Kai steal Tala away from him! He might not have shown it but he really cared about Tala. He was just about to make his move too… well at least he had a plan in his mind, he just didn't have the courage to go through with it… But that wasn't the point, now he couldn't even go through with his plan! 

Bryan grabbed a nearby photo of Kai, pulled out a knife, and began to stab the picture of Kai repeatedly.

* * *

"Shhh, Rei calm down," Mariah began rubbing his back softly. Rei was literally grasping onto her as if his life depended upon it. He had told her everything, and now he just needed to cry. 

Mariah looked up at the sound of footsteps and spotted Oliver approaching them.

"Hey," he began glancing at Rei, "You okay?"

Rei nodded in reply, he really did feel better. It was just too many emotions to take at once, sadness, rage, jealously. Now it was mostly jealousy towards Tala.

"If you want to see something really funny," Oliver continued, "You have to come to our rooms. Johnny is trying to get a date with the hotel manager's daughter!"

Mariah grinned, "Come on Rei; let's go see Johnny get rejected."

As they left they failed to notice a figure leaning on a nearby tree.

* * *

"Bryan!" 

"Bryan STOP!" Spencer finally got his attention, "Stabbing a picture of Kai isn't going to do anything."

"Hey come on," Spencer continued trying to uplift his friend's spirits, "We have to go watch Johnny get shot down by the hotel manager's daughter!"

"Why would he get rejected, he never had been before," Bryan mumbled.

"This girl doesn't wear pink."

Now, he thought, this will be interesting.

* * *

That's all for Chapter two. I will take requests of pairings as long as they don't involve Tala, Rei, Kai or Bryan. Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoping its right**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and my one OC

**Rating**: T for safety

**Pairings:** Kai/Tala, Rei/Bryan, Kai/Rei, Bryan/Tala, Spencer/Robert, Kevin/Ian, Michael/Lee, Enrique/Oliver, Mariah/Kenny/Emily and Johnny/OC

**Warnings**: Yaoi and implied situations and gambling

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed, by request I am going to use the pairings Lee/Michael and Enrique/Oliver.I don;t think this chapter is the best...it's sort of a filler chapter : )

* * *

Chapter three

"See Kai," Tala said pointing to the picture Bryan was stabbing, "Its working perfectly, Bryan's already jealous."

"Tala," Kai growled, "This isn't working perfectly. You lied to me about them."

"About who," Tala asked confused.

"Mariah and Rei."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw them together. He was hugging her and laughing!"

"Are you sure he wasn't crying?"

"Yes Tala! I know the difference between crying and laughing. This was definitely laughing!"

"How much do you want to bet that he wasn't laughing?"

"$100."

"Deal."

* * *

Spencer, Bryan, Rei, Mariah and Oliver had all gotten to the vicinity of the Majestics rooms at the same time.

"So Oliver," Mariah began, "How did you meet this girl?"

"Her room is right next to ours and Johnny ran into her…literally. Then his insisted upon making sure she was alright even though she said she was fine."

Mariah batted her eyelashes, "You don't like her Olli do you?"

Oliver gave her a sideways glance, "No Mariah I don't," Mariah smiled and Spencer rolled his eyes at her ignorance, "I have Enrique." Mariah's grin faltered and became a pout.

Oliver opened the door and ushered them in. He led them through the kitchen and into the dining room, where an anxious Enrique was waiting. He greeted his boyfriend with a kiss, "Thank goodness you're here! I think he's about to ask her."

Enrique took them to the living room where they met the girl who caught Johnny's meticulous eye.

"Rei, Mariah, Bryan, this is Rayne." Said three looked towards the couch to see Johnny practically throwing himself on Rayne. She wasn't what people would call 'hot,' but she wasn't ugly either. She was pretty in the sense that she didn't care what anyone thought, and was comfortable with herself.

"You know," Mariah began blunt as usual, "You could be really pretty if you wore makeup."

Rayne turned as if she didn't even the comment, "You were right Johnny she does wear too much pink."

Rei held back a laugh at the look on Johnny's face while Bryan snickered openly. Spencer and Oliver shared a gleeful glance.

"What did you say about me Johnny?"

"Down Kitty," Rayne mumbled.

"Well-I," Johnny collected himself, "What I meant to say Mariah was that you wear a lot of pink and it wouldn't work on many girls like…Rayne for example," said girl just shook her head with a smile, "she could never pull it off, but for you it works perfectly." Mariah calmed down but still glared at them.

"Johnny," Rayne began, "Have you ever considered becoming a lawyer?"

"He can't be a lawyer," Rei burst, "Kai's going to be a lawyer!"

"Are you saying that Kai would me a better lawyer than me because-"

"Down Johnny, down boy," Rayne commanded, "What do you mean Rei?" She nodded towards the empty space on the couch. Rei went over to her and explained The Book.

"How did she do that," Oliver commented to his boyfriend, "I've never seen anyone but Robert make him quiet before."

"Who cares how as long as she teaches it to me," Enrique exclaimed.

"Hey Rayne?"

"Oooooo… guys this is it; he's going to ask her!"

"Could I talk to you alone?"

"Johnny if you have anything to say to me, you can say it in front of everyone."

"Fine," Johnny mumbled disappointed, "Will you go out with me?"

"No."

"What to you mean no," Johnny exploded.

"I mean," Rayne replied as calm as usual, "no I don't want to go out with you. I'm no interested in dating anyone right now."

Johnny's face softened, "You mean I might still have a chance?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe," She replied softly.

"Guys I'm confused," Enrique whined, "Was that a yes or a no?"

"Both," Robert appeared in the doorway giving his lover a quick peck on the mouth, "She would make a great diplomat. By saying both no and maybe she left her options open, allowing her to stay friends with Johnny while deciding whether or not he would make a good boyfriend."

Rayne hearing this flashed Robert a grin.

"Wait," Spencer said, "than who won the bet?"

* * *

"But Tala," Kai whined, "How do I know if he's gay?"

Tala sighed at Kai's ignorance, "I'll come to your room tonight and if he leaves without insulting us we'll assume he's gay."

"But Tala!"

"No, stop worrying about it, everything will be fine."

"You're right. Wait!" Tala sighed, "What if Bryan isn't gay?"

Tala's eyes went wide, "I hadn't thought of that…"

* * *

"Pay up Spencer. I told you she would be able to cheer Rei up." Spencer grudgingly handed Oliver a 20 dollar bill.

Rayne looked at them warily, "You bet on whether or not I could cheer Rei up," they nodded in response, "You're insane."

"Tell me about it," Robert muttered.

"Back to the matter at hand," Enrique interrupted, "Did anyone figure out what was bothering Rei?"

Everyone except Rayne nodded no, "Isn't it obvious? Rei likes Kai. Did you see the way he brightened when we spoke of Kai?"

They were all dumbstruck. How could they have missed it? Rei was heartbroken.

"You guys call yourself his friends, yet you couldn't even figure out what was bothering him, while an outsider could guess it on the first try!"

"Johnny, don't be mean. Besides," she grinned, "You didn't know either."

"I did so know it, I was just testing you," she gave him a disbelieving look, "Okay fine I didn't know. Are you happy now?" Rayne and Johnny kept arguing while their friends set up another bet.

"Look at them," Enrique said, "They are so into each other."

"Johnny might actually fall for this one," Robert said wisely, "He really seems to care about what she thinks."

"They'll be together in three days," Oliver stated.

"No way," Spencer rebutted, "A week."

"You want to bet?"

"$20"

"Deal," They shook.

"You guys gamble way too much," Robert mumbled.

"We know."

* * *

Rei was tired, both mentally and physically. All he wanted to do was go to his room and sleep. But, he was afraid, afraid of Kai. He wasn't ready to face him yet and he certainly ready to face Tala. True Rayne had cheered him up, but as soon as he left all his troubles came crashing down on him.

Rei looked like a zombie and he was scaring little children away. "Rei," Lee began worried about his friend's health, "Go upstairs and get some rest, you like the walking dead." Rei nodded too tired to complain and headed upstairs.

Lee shook his head at his friend's odd behavior and continued on his way. Michael had called him saying something about Mariah and Emily arguing over Kenny again. He reached the All Starz room a few moments later and entered the living room only to see Emily pulling Kenny one way and Mariah pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Michael," Lee growled, "What happened here?"

Michael shuttered at the memory, "Mariah and Emily asked Kenny which one of them he wanted to go out with and he answered Emily. The next thing I knew Mariah had grabbed Kenny and Emily tried to take him back."

Lee sighed embarrassed by his sister's actions, "How do we get them to stop before Kenny is torn in half?"

Michael replied his voice suddenly husky, "I know one way."

"Wha-" Lee was cut off by Michael's lips upon his own. His eyes fluttered and closed while he began to kiss back.

They were broken apart by Mariah's cry of, "Why doesn't anyone love ME!"

She ran away crying not noticing a figure following her.

* * *

"Tala, do we have to do this now?" Kai protested, "He's asleep! I don't want to wake him!"

"Kai, if we don't do in there and pretend to ravish each others bodies, Bryan will know we aren't really together!"

"Fine," Kai huffed.

He opened his door and Tala began kissing him as they fumbled towards the bed.

* * *

Rei was startled awake by the sound of the door opening. He looked up expecting to see Kai…alone. Instead he was greeted by the sight of Tala and Kai exploring each other, finding their way to Kai's bed.

Silently he grabbed his pillow and blanket and crept out the door. He went to the one person who would understand his situation better than anyone else. He ventured into a dangerous unknown territory…Bryan's room.

* * *

That's all for Chapter three. Who do you guys want Mariah to be with because I have absolutely no idea who to put her with. It would be the person who followed her while she was crying. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoping its right**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot and my one OC

**Rating:** T for safety

**Pairings**: Kai/Tala, Rei/Bryan, Kai/Rei, Bryan/Tala, Spencer/Robert, Kevin/Ian, Michael/Lee, Enrique/Oliver, Kenny/Emily Mariah/Brooklyn and Johnny/OC

**Warnings:** Yaoi, implied situations and gambling

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to **a-devoted-life** who mentioned me in her profile…which is sooo sweet! I think I went insane while writing this chapter because instead of pairing Mariah with Mystel which is the logical choice I paired her with Brooklyn, which has never been done before. Also I added lyrics into this chapter which is unusual for me…so here's chapter four. Oh and sorry I didn't update yesterday I had to go to a party for the fourth of July (on the first weird right?) and I couldn't figure out what to do with Mariah.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Rei was tired, sad and extremely pissed off, which is not a good combination when it's two am and you've had almost no sleep. He was nervous, people talked about Bryan's room and what it must be like. The nicest of which stated that he painted his walls with human blood. He must be crazy for thinking Bryan would understand, but the lack of sleep was seriously affecting his judgment.

Rei lifted his hand and knocked on Bryan's door.

* * *

"Guys come on, you need to go to sleep," exclaimed a frustrated Oliver. Both Johnny and Rayne refused to go to sleep. They had somehow gotten it in their heads that going to sleep was a competition. Both of them were extremely prideful; neither wanted to lose.

"Sorry Oliver," Rayne gave him a small smile, "I can't let Johnny win. You don't have to stay up you know, I'm a big girl."

"Won't your dad notice?"

"No he won't, he's too busy with the hotel," Johnny put an encouraging arm around her shoulders that she immediately removed, "Besides, he trusts me; he knows I won't do anything stupid." Johnny's smile faltered slightly.

"Well then," Oliver stated cheerily, "I might as well make some money off of it. Spencer you in?"

Said boy held up the thumbs up sign as he was currently 'busy' with Robert.

"Okay then," Oliver ran to his room to fetch a video camera, "I'll just set this up here and in the morning we'll check to see who won."

Johnny and Rayne nodded to show they understood.

* * *

Bryan was startled awake by a knock on his door. He looked at his clock and was surprised to see that someone would wake him at two in the morning. He was going to kill whoever was on the other side of that door. He was having a good dream, one where Kai was tortured painfully and he ended up with Tala.

Bryan opened his door prepared to hurt someone, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt the person he found in his doorway. Who could say no to a lost little kitten carrying a pillow and blanket? Bryan certainly couldn't.

"Can I come in," Rei asked scared for his life. Bryan merely nodded in response.

* * *

"You just yawned!"

"I did no such thing Johnny." Rayne replied.

"Yes you di-" Johnny was cut off by a yawn of his own.

"Ha!" Rayne replied happily, "You just yawned!"

"I did not!"

* * *

Mariah was sad she had never felt worse in her life. Everyone was getting paired up; even her own brother, but no one wanted her. She couldn't even get that nerd Kenny; no she didn't mean that, Kenny was really sweet, he was just attached to his computer.

Mariah started crying again.

"Shhh," a smooth voice next to her soothed, "Don't cry."

Mariah looked up and her eyes went wide, "B-Brooklyn?"

She became afraid. She barely knew Brooklyn and yet he was the one person who cared enough to come after her. All she really knew about him was that he went mental after one loss and nearly destroyed the world. She shuttered at the memory.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Mariah," he whispered into her ear, "Here," Brooklyn put his closed fist in front of her, "This is for you, open it."

Mariah did as instructed and opened Brooklyn's fist. Sitting on the palm of his hand was the most beautiful butterfly she had ever seen. Her face brightened instantly and tears became laughter.

Brooklyn smiled and slid his arm around her waist. He kissed the top of her head and they sat there in blissful silence for hours.

* * *

Rei gulped preparing himself for the dangers of Bryan's room. He stepped inside and saw that the walls were painted…

"Pink, your walls are pink!"

Rei nearly collapsed from laughter while Bryan blushed slightly.

"Tala meant to get red, but he didn't notice it was pink until the paint had dried. The hotel manager wouldn't let us repaint."

"Right," Rei couldn't believe how bold he was being with Bryan; it must have been because of the lack of sleep.

Bryan shot him a look, "Why are you here?"

Rei quickly returned to his depressing mood, "Kai and Tala are in my room, and Tyson's still sick. Can I stay here?"

Bryan nodded in both understanding and acceptance, "Is that all?"

"Well," Rei hesitated slightly, "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Bryan raised an eyebrow, "You want to talk…to me."

"Well I thought with the whole Kai Tala thing…"

Bryan nodded finally understanding. "Now or later," Rei yawned, "I'll take that as a later."

* * *

It was morning time, about seven o'clock and Oliver was anxious to get up. He wanted to see who stayed up longer, Johnny or Rayne. Plus he wanted his money.

Oliver woke everyone up and they crept into the living room.

"Awww," Enrique said happily, "That's so cute."

Rayne's head was lying on Johnny's shoulder, while Johnny had wound his arms around Rayne's waist. "Alright let's look at the tape!"

Robert put said tape into the VCR. He fast forwarded until he saw them talk.

"_Why do you live in this hotel?" Johnny asked._

"_Why do you?" Rayne smirked._

"_Well…I really have no idea!"_

Robert fast forwarded again until the next set of dialogue.

"_Stacy's mom has got it going on, Stacy's mom…"_

"Johnny's singing!" Enrique exclaimed.

"The lack of sleep must have affected his mind, that or we don't really know Johnny at all…"Robert explained.

"Oh forget this," Spencer grabbed the remote out of Robert's hand, "I want to see who won.

Robert glared at his boyfriend, "You mean you want to see if you won."

"That too." Spencer fast forwarded until he saw their heads drop, "They fell asleep…at the same time. I'm never going to win any money!"

"Wow."

"What is it Oliver?"

"This was five minutes ago."

"So," Spencer was confused.

Robert clarified, "Meaning they were up for about 25 hours. They're going to sleep like a rock. I doubt someone carrying them would even wake them up."

Enrique got an evil glint in his eyes, "That gives me an idea…"

* * *

Brooklyn looked down upon the beautiful creature next to him. How could anyone not love something so innocent, so pure? She was like a fragile little kitten, she needed protection and love; both of which he was ready and willing to give.

Brooklyn gently picked Mariah up and carried her to the White Tiger's rooms. He knocked on Lee's door. It opened to reveal a discombobulated Lee.

"What do you want?"

Brooklyn nodded towards Mariah and Lee let him in. Brooklyn nodded to Michael as he was led to Mariah's room.

"We'll talk in the morning Kingsford."

Brooklyn gently placed Mariah on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He placed a note on her bedside table and kissed the top of her head, before leaving the room.

* * *

"Alright," Bryan began, "Spill."

"It's just I never thought Kai and Tala liked each other like that, I thought they were just friends. And the way they announced their relationship; what's with that?"

"You mean how they just came in and started making out."

"Yeah, I thought Kai wasn't a fan of PDA."

"He isn't," Bryan smirked, "Tala is. He came in here once with another guy and he didn't even care that I was here."

"You're telling me that you didn't like seeing Tala naked."

"Well yeah of course I like seeing him naked. Just not with another guy that isn't me."

"Right… why couldn't they have just come in holding hands?"

"Robert and Spencer already did that."

"So?"

Bryan smirked, "Tala has to be original. If someone makes a scene, he has to make an even bigger one."

"So what are we going to do?"

* * *

When Mariah awoke she wasn't on a bench in the park with Brooklyn, she was in her own bed. Did she dream all that? She glanced at her side table to see the time, but was instead greeted by a note. She picked it up expecting it to be from Lee.

_My sweet Mariah,_

_I hope you slept well and you are feeling better. I had a wonderful time with you last night. Listen to track five on this CD. I hope to see you later on today._

_With love,_

_Brooklyn_

Clipped on to the bottom of the note was a butterfly hair clip. It was made out of pink diamonds. Mariah put her hair and then she put the Default CD in her stereo and played track five.

_I know that life ain't always good to you.  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
You got to thinking there was no way out  
You started sinking and it pulled you down  
It may be tough you've to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you  
Carry on _

Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me  
To hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
Well you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me  
To hold you till that feeling is gone

I wonder why nobody's waiting on you  
I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times  
I'd love to be the light that finds you  
I see a silver lining on your cloud  
I'll pick you up whenever you fall down  
Just take my hand and I will help you stand

Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is  
Gone so you can live today  
Seems so long to yesterday  
Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on  
Carry on

You know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on

Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
You can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone

Mariah ran to Brooklyn.

* * *

"ENRIQUE!"

* * *

That's all for chapter four. I thought I'd end it with a cliffy.It was really longer but I cut it out and put it in chapter five, that's why there isn't much with Bryan and Rei or Tala and Kai. I tried to use the scenes with Mariah and Rayne to lighten up the mood. It was a little angsty. I'll try and update soon. R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Hoping its right

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my one OC

Rating: T for safety

Pairings: Kai/Tala, Rei/Bryan, Kai/Rei, Bryan/Tala, Spencer/Robert, Kevin/Ian, Michael/Lee, Enrique/Oliver, Kenny/Emily Mariah/Brooklyn and Johnny/OC

Warnings: Yaoi, implied situations and gambling

A/N Sorry this is so late I was at camp and had no access to a computer. This is the chapter where the plot thickens.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

When Rayne awoke she was not in her room or on the couch with Johnny. She was in his room, on his bed, with his arms around her. There's nothing wrong with this she thought. The only part of Johnny touching her was his bare arms; they were wrapped around her waist.

Wait…she thought over Johnny's wardrobe the night before; he had been wearing a long sleeve shirt. Why were his arms bare? Rayne looked down at herself expecting to see her red t-shirt, but instead she saw bare skin.

"ENRIQUE!"

* * *

"Rei," Bryan began, "I was thinking…in this book I read-"

"You read?"

"Yes! Why is that so hard for everyone to believe? Anyway, the villain studied his victims to figure out the easiest and most affective way to kill them. I figure we could do same thing to Tala and Kai."

"You want to kill them," Rei asked mortified.

Bryan slapped his forehead, "No, although killing Kai does sound like fun… I meant if we list what we know about them we can figure out the best way to get them back."

"Okay, but I don't think it will work. Kai doesn't seem to be affected by many things."

"Tala's the exact opposite; he's overly emotional. Everything affects him in some way. It gets really bad with jealousy. I remember this one time when Ian got a skateboard for Christmas, Tala wanted it so bad. He went out and bought the same board and then got Ian's and burned it. I actually felt bad for the poor kid; don't tell him I said that."

Rei chuckled at Bryan's childish behavior, "So you're saying we have to use Tala's jealousy against him."

"Exactly."

"But how?"

* * *

"Do you think it worked?" Kai asked.

"Of course it worked," Tala replied self-confidently, "Have my plans ever failed before?" Kai gave him a skeptical look, "Okay, fine my plans usually fail, but this one's working perfectly. We already have Bryan and Rei jealous; it's only going to take a few more days."

"But what about Mariah," Kai whined.

"We don't have to worry about that; she's with Brooklyn."

"Tala," Kai glanced at him suspiciously, "How do you know that? You've been with me that past two days, we never went near Kinston. You haven't been listening to other people's conversations have you?"

"Of course I haven't Kai! How could you doubt me? He bought a pink butterfly clip."

"So?"

"You really don't know anything do you Kai?"

"No I just prefer not to stalk people."

Tala grinned sheepishly, "I wanted to make sure he wasn't trying to take over the world again…besides who else would want a pink clip?"

Kai rolled his eyes at him as he could list plenty of girls that would accept such an offer, "So since you seem to know everything; do you think they've figured out our plan?"

"No Kai, why are you asking such a silly question? They aren't smart enough to use jealousy as a weapon."

"Are you calling Rei stupid?"

"Why aren't you defending Bryan?"

"…That's your job."

"Oh…did I just imply that Bryan was stupid?"

"…yes."

"Punch me."

Kai rolled his eyes in reply.

* * *

"Ugh, Rayne did you have to scream? What's the problem?"

"Johnny, I'm naked," she stated as calmly as she could muster.

"Really," he asked hopefully.

"So are you."

Johnny looked down at himself only to see that Rayne was indeed right; he was naked.

"Who did this?" He asked as his fiery temper emerged.

"Enrique, who else?"

"ENRIQUE! You are so dead!"

"Oh," Rayne began slightly ticked off, "so now the joke's bad. Gosh Johnny you are so self-centered!"

"It doesn't matter if he sees you naked! He's gay."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter if Enrique sees me naked?"

"Well…since he's gay Enrique doesn't get turned on by you. He likes GUYS not Girls; I'm a GUY you're a GIRL."

"I am aware of that Johnny; now go get me some clothes."

"But Rayne," he whined, "I bet this was just to get us together. We don't want to disappoint them do we?"

Rayne smirked, "That's the whole point Johnny. By not doing what they want we show them that they cannot control us."

Johnny sighed, "You play a dangerous game Rayne."

"Oh trust me, I know."

* * *

"I just don't get it," Bryan sighed Rei had been at this for hours, "How can they like each other? They're complete opposites."

"People do say that opposites attract," Bryan commented as he flung a knife at a picture of Kai taped on his wall.

Rei snorted sarcastically, "If that was true you and I would be together."

They looked at each other in a newfound realization.

* * *

"Do you think they've woken up yet," Oliver asked curiously.

"Let's hope not. Dou you know how cranky they would be if they only got five hours of sleep?"

"Oh don't remind me," Enrique groaned, "Johnny's already going to kill me. If he's cranky my life will become shorter than it already is."

"Why didn't you mention Rayne?"

"She won't care if I saw her nude, I'm gay. I don't get turned on by her, Johnny on the other hand…"

Oliver smacked his boyfriend over the head as everyone else sweat dropped at his lack of knowledge about women. One would think all of his years as a 'ladies man' would have taught him something but apparently Enrique doesn't pay attention during class.

* * *

"All we have to do," Bryan realized, "Is pretend to be a couple and they'll get jealous."

Rei suddenly had an idea, "What if they're only together to make us jealous?"

"No way," Bryan shot down his idea in seconds, "They aren't smart enough to use jealousy as a weapon."

* * *

Johnny took a seat next to Rayne on the couch. She looked cute…really cute. She was wearing his clothes and her hair was tousled, creating a look that suggested that they had just…well you get the point.

"Rayne why don't you go to your room and get some of you own clothes?" He suggested hopefully thinking that if she didn't change soon those clothes wouldn't be on her much longer.

"No way," she replied defiantly, "I want to be here when he gets back."

"Fine," he replied hoping his self-control would last a little longer.

* * *

Bryan and Rei walked into the restaurant together and Mariah waved them to their table. They approached her only to find Brooklyn occupying the seat next to her.

"Are you two together," Rei asked protectively.

"Are you," the orange-haired blader replied smoothly.

Both the pink and lilac-haired bladers nodded in response.

Mariah looked at Rei in a silent question only to receive a look that suggested discussing the topic later. They sat down and Bryan wound his arm around Rei's waist.

* * *

"Kai," Tala whined, "I'm hungry!"

"Fine Tala we'll go to the hotel's restaurant."

They left their room and approached said restaurant. Tala put his arm around Kai who gagged at the feeling. When they reached their destination Tala spotted Mariah with Brooklyn.

"See Kai, I told you they were together. You have nothing to worry about."

But Kai seeing who was sitting across from them begged to differ, "Tala," Kai gulped not wanting to witness Tala's reaction, "Look who's sitting across from them."

Said blader's eyes widened in rage.

* * *

"Rei," Mariah said seeing Kai and Tala enter, "They're here.

Rei's eyes widened, "Bryan I can't do this. You have to do it for me."

Bryan nodded in understanding and got out of the booth. He took a deep breath, put on his 'fierce' face and approached the two gaping people.

"Hey Kai?"

"Hn?"

"Since Tala's going to be in your room and Rei's most definitely going to be in mine," he grinned at the look on their faces, "I was thinking that Tala and Rei should switch rooms."

Kai was about to reply when Tala cut him off, "But I don't want to change rooms," Bryan shot him a look and was greeted by pleading eyes, "I just painted the room!"

"Tala," Bryan rebutted even thought it killed him to do so, "You painted the room pink and you complain about it every day. Besides you're with Kai, I'm with Rei; you're going to be in his room every night anyway.

"Fine," Tala replied trying to control his emotions.

Bryan walked back to the table calm on the outside but excited on the inside. It nearly killed him to see Tala on the verge of tears, he didn't want to kick Tala out, but he had to for the plan. He was also excited. He had seen the look on their faces, the plan was working perfectly. He just hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

Rei watched as his 'boyfriend' kicked Tala out. He wondered how Bryan could say those things to the one he loved. If it had been him he would have ended telling them everything.

He looked at Tala's face and saw a look of hurt and shock upon it. Tala looked like he was going to cry, (if that was possible.)

Rei took a deep breath and glanced at Kai, he however was surprised at what he saw. It was one of those moments a person remembers forever. Kai was starring directly at him.

It was more than that though, the windows to his soul; those fiery crimson orbs were open. The barrier was lifted for a moment showing sadness and most of all fear; fear of rejection, of being destined to loneliness for all eternity.

Rei also lifted his barrier to Kai, showing him the many emotions he had been holding back. They stayed like that; not blinking, starring into one another's souls until their 'boyfriends' returned forcing them to put on the charade a little longer.

* * *

Thats all for chapter five...sorry it took so long to be updated 


	6. Chapter 6

Hoping its right

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my one OC

Rating: T for safety

Pairings: Kai/Tala, Rei/Bryan, Kai/Rei, Bryan/Tala, Spencer/Robert, Kevin/Ian, Michael/Lee, Enrique/Oliver, Kenny/Emily Mariah/Brooklyn, Tyson/Max and Johnny/OC

Warnings: Yaoi, implied situations and mild language

A/N: P**eople have been asking me to switch the ending and have it stay Bryan/Rei and Kai/Tala so what I've decided to do is have an alternate ending.** That's why this chapter has some hints at those pairings. Oh yeah **when I say The Majestics that includes Spencer since he's inseparable from Robert.** Oh and it's slightly angsty because I'm under a lot of pressure…my mom's making me choose whether or not I go to a private school…not that you care so on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Six

Kai sat there on the couch thinking. He couldn't get that afternoon out of his mind. He knew he should be mad, furious even, about the earlier events, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Rei was taken, off the market yet he wasn't mad at Bryan.

Kai couldn't get that stupid look out of his mind. Those gorgeous amber eyes weren't glowing with happiness; they were instead sad, lonely, and cold. It pained him to see his beloved Rei like that. It was if he had been looking into a mirror; they were feeling the same thing.

Kai looked up at the sound of the door opening and pinpointed the cause of his unhappiness:

Tala.

* * *

Tala was devastated; he felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest. Bryan, his beautiful lilac-haired falcon had betrayed him for that stupid cat.

The plan wasn't supposed to work like that. It was supposed to make Bryan come running to him; to make him realize his true love for Tala. It wasn't supposed to push him towards Rei.

It was all his fault. If Tala had been brave enough and just told Bryan about his feelings instead of creating this ridiculous plan everyone would be happy. I guess underneath it all Tala was really a coward.

Or was everything going to be ok? What if this setback only made victory sweeter? What if Tala could get Bryan away from Rei; wouldn't his success be worth so much more? He would not have only won Bryan but he would have beaten Rei to it.

It was decided. Tala would keep going with plan. He would get his victory. He would win his 'prize'.

* * *

The Majestics were stunned. Didn't Rei like Kai? Why in the world was he with Bryan? They needed answers. Who knew the most about relationships? They needed someone who could read people's feelings. They needed Rayne.

"No," Enrique protested, "There is no way I am going back there. They're going to kill me!"

"They don't know it was you," Robert pointed out hoping to convince him to go back to the hotel room.

"Excuse me," he replied sassily, "No one else is as gifted as me when it comes to pranks. Who else would they expect?"

"At least we know they haven't damaged his ego yet," Spencer mumbled to Oliver who merely smiled at his boyfriend's behavior.

Robert sighed as he now had to use tactics that would reduce the amount of sleep he got that night. He nodded towards Oliver to show he was desperate.

Oliver smiled and ran over giggling all the way to Enrique. He whispered something into his ear and a large smile spread across Enrique's face.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!"

"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight."

Spencer smiled devilishly, "You weren't going to get any anyway."

Robert blushed as he was escorted to their hotel room by Spencer.

* * *

Bryan was ecstatic. Their plan was working perfectly. Tala was already getting jealous. He just hoped Tala wouldn't get so out of control that he would harm Rei.

He had become fond of that kid lately. He wasn't as stuck up as he originally thought; sure he was annoying and had no self confidence but he wasn't stuck up.

In fact if Bryan wasn't so set on Taka he might have gone out with Rei, but that would never happen.

Would it?

* * *

Kai growled at the sight of Tala. Not because of his looks (although he did look horrible from crying,) but because of what he did.

Kai saw the look in Rei's eyes; it was the same as his own. If Tala hadn't come up with that stupid plan, Kai would probably already be with Rei.

It was all his fault.

"I hate you!"

"What?"

"You heard me," Kai replied venomously, "I said I hate you. If it wasn't for you and your plan I would be with Rei. I saw the way he was looking at me; his eyes were filled with love. I **_hate_** you."

Tala's eyes filled with tears once more, but they soon turned mischievous.

"Kai look at me," one head turned in his direction, "Rei was looking at Bryan."

"But-"

"No Kai, it only appeared like he was looking at you. He likes Bryan. We have to keep the plan going."

Now that his rage cleared Kai really looked at Tala. To most people he would look like shit, but to Kai he looked…

Now we all know Kai likes girly boys. Rei, for example, looks rather girly with his long black silky hair. Tala's eyes were wide and blurry from tears and his shoulder length hair was down; not in its usual twin-horn style.

…rather girly.

* * *

Tala sat next to Kai on the couch. He couldn't believe Kai had said that he hated him. It was so…cruel. Usually stuff like that wouldn't affect him, but for some reason it really hurt when Kai said it.

Tala hated keeping the plan going, but he had to; he needed Bryan. He only kept it going because he was too insecure to ask Bryan out; not because he really was falling for Kai.

Right?

* * *

Enrique hesitantly opened the door to their hotel room.

"Hello Enrique," Rayne said cheerfully.

"Hi Eni," Johnny purred suddenly beside him.

Now Enrique was really scared. Why weren't they mad at him? Rayne was bubbly and well…acting like Mariah. While Johnny was coming on to him, not that he minded, but Johnny wasn't gay.

Speaking of Johnny, he had just wrapped his arms around Enrique.

"J-johnny what are you doing? You like Rayne."

"Well…I'm willing to turn for you," he replied in his ear. At this Oliver shot Johnny a warning glance, he merely smirked in reply.

"You know Enrique," Rayne walked over to him, "I wouldn't mind a threesome."

Now he might be gay, but even so Enrique could still appreciate Rayne's goddess like body. Besides he'd get Johnny.

Wait…why aren't they mad at him? He had seen both of them naked.

"Why aren't you mad at me," he screamed unsettled.

"Why what ever do you mean _Enrique_," Rayne purred.

"WHY AREN'T YOU MAD AT ME," he screamed confused as he ran towards his room.

* * *

"Bryan," Rei said quietly, "I'm not sure this plan was a good idea."

Said person looked at him like he was insane, "What? Why would we do that? The plan is working perfectly."

"No it's not. Did you see the way Kai was looking at me? Wouldn't it just be easier to stop the plan now and just tell them how we feel?"

"No Rei, it wouldn't. They wouldn't take us seriously. Tala would just laugh and think we were weak and pathetic."

"Kai wouldn't though."

"Yeah, well that doesn't exactly help me now does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

They sat in silence after that, thinking about their 'hopeless' love.

* * *

Rei didn't know when he had become so brave. Normally he would just sit back, passively, letting things play out the way other people wanted them to.

He didn't fear rejection anymore. Was it because he thought he knew how Kai felt, or was it because if Kai said no, he knew he had Bryan?

* * *

"Now that we have enacted out our revenge," Rayne sat back down on the couch, "Why are you guys back so early? We weren't expecting you for a couple more hours."

"We experienced some 'trouble' in the restaurant," Spencer explained, not sure how to ask for her help.

"Did someone's cake explode again?"

They all looked at her strangely. Robert continued, "No it wasn't the food. Rei and Bryan announced that they were a couple and Tala and Rei are going to switch rooms."

"WHAT! Rei likes Kai and I'm pretty sure Bryan likes Tala. Wait, you said that they were switching rooms," Spencer nodded. She grinned evilly and picked up the phone.

* * *

There was a knock on Bryan's door and Rei got up to answer it, "Oh…hi Tala."

"Hi Rei…I'm here to get my stuff."

"Oh come in. I guess I'll go get my things now."

"Ok."

* * *

"They're pretending."

"What?" The Majestics asked as a group.

"I said they're pretending," seeing their confused looks Rayne clarified, "There were only two requests to get a king sized bed yesterday and neither of them were for Tala or Bryan."

"So," Johnny asked for the group.

"What's the first thing you do when you move in with the person you love? And what makes that a lot easier?"

"Well," Oliver explained horrified because it was exactly what he did with Enrique, "Not every relationship revolves around sex."

She looked at him warily, "With Tala and Bryan in the relationship?"

"Point made."

"Okay," Robert said taking control, "So what do we do about it?"

"Wait," Johnny interrupted, "Who ordered the King sized beds?" Robert glared at him for being inconsiderate of other peoples privacy, "What? You know you want to know too!"

Rayne sighed but told him anyway, "Some people named Michael & Lee and Tyson & Max."

"Tyson and Max are…" He asked appalled.

"Apparently."

* * *

"Hey Bryan," Tala said smoothly.

Bryan looked up and put on his 'cool' face, "Tala."

"I'm here for my things."

"They're over there."

* * *

Why were they being so cold to one another? Was it because they were angry or was it because they were afraid that if they let any emotion through they would be rejected? Why can't they just let go and be together? Do they really have to 'win' each other? **Pride is a terrible thing. **

* * *

Rei gulped and knocked on Kai's door. He couldn't help but to remember when he was doing this only a few days ago. Except then it was bringing happiness; now it's only bringing pain.

"Hi Rei," Kai said sweetly.

"Hi Kai," he replied nervously, "I'm here to get my things."

"Here, I'll help you."

* * *

Kai and Rei's situation is even more devastating than Bryan and Tala's. They both like each other and they both know how the other feels. But they can't do anything about it because they're obligated somewhere else. **It's the perfect tragedy.

* * *

**

"Why are there knives in that picture of Kai!"

Bryan panicked, "That's not Kai!"

"Then who is it?"

"Santa Clause?"

"Santa Clause doesn't have blue hair," Tala dead panned.

"Yes he does?"

* * *

"What we need to do," Rayne said wisely, "Is plan a social event. We could have a dance and force them to dance with the other. Then we could have an after party in the penthouse. That's where the real fun will begin…"

* * *

That's all for chapter six. I won't be able to update until Wednesday or Thursday because I'm going out of town. Sorry : ( 


	7. Chapter 7

Hoping its right

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my one OC

Rating: T for safety

Pairings: Kai/Tala, Rei/Bryan, Kai/Rei, Bryan/Tala, Spencer/Robert, Kevin/Ian, Michael/Lee, Enrique/Oliver, Kenny/Emily Mariah/Brooklyn, Tyson/Max and Johnny/OC

Warnings: Yaoi, implied situations and mild language

A/N: Sorry it's late I was out of town and my mom just told me I have to switch schools again…

* * *

Chapter Seven

"It was so awkward," Rei complained to Bryan as they had just finished switching rooms, "I hated it. Everything was better before this stupid plan. At least then we could be together as friends. Now it's just too weird."

"I know what you mean," Bryan muttered darkly, "What we need is a reason to be with them. We need a planned event. That way it wouldn't be as awkward because you wouldn't feel like you were doing anything wrong. You wouldn't feel like you were betraying Tala's trust."

"Oh and where are we going to find something like that," Rei asked sarcastically.

"I think you've been hanging out with me too long. You're starting to turn to the dark side," Bryan joked.

"Did you just try and make a joke?"

"Why is it impossible for anyone to believe that I am capable of having fun? I'm human to you know. I laugh, I cry; okay maybe I don't cry but still, just because I went a little crazy at-"

"A little," Rei interrupted.

"Okay fine; just because I went insane at one world tournament does not mean I'm incapable of making a joke or reading occasionally!" Bryan finished at this point he was hysterical.

"Well," Rei said trying to tame the beast, "I think people think your idea of a joke is killing someone."

"No," Bryan protested but under Rei's skeptical glance he changed his mind, "Okay…maybe I just have a weird sense of humor."

* * *

"We have to find out whether or not Tala likes Bryan and if Kai likes Rei."

"And how do you suggest we do that Rayne?" Robert asked.

"Well…we need to have them help us plan the dance. We can study their interactions to see if they really like each other."

"Won't we need more proof than just how they react?" Johnny asked skeptically.

"Don't worry Johnny," Rayne smirked, "I have another plan."

"Do you now," he asked huskily.

Rayne smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay," Oliver said cheerily, "Why don't you two go tell people about the plan while we stay here and work out the details."

"Okay," Rayne said slightly confused by Oliver's strange behavior, "Come on Johnny."

They left the room to inform the others; stopping only to let Rayne change into clothes of her own.

"Okay Oliver," Spencer said not being fooled for a minute, "What was that all about?"

"Well," he began to explain but was interrupted by Enrique who just emerged from his room.

"Are they gone yet," he asked timidly.

Oliver nodded his head in a motion that meant yes and motioned to him to sit next to him. Enrique readily complied snuggling up to Oliver's warm side.

"Okay," Oliver continued, "We need to find a way to get Johnny and Rayne together. They so like each other, they just won't admit it. Did you see the way they were flirting?"

"Don't you think messing with Rei, Kai, Tala and Bryan is enough," Robert asked reluctant to involve himself in even more people's lives.

"NO!" Oliver cried outraged at Robert's statement, "I will not stop until the entire world is paired together for I am the King of all the matchmakers!"

"So who do you rule over? Mariah?" Spencer asked sarcastically.

"Fine," Robert said trying to stop the inevitable fight that would have occurred, "We'll get Rayne and Johnny together. Just stop fighting!"

Oliver smiled happy that he would be able to meddle once again.

"How do you propose that we get them together?"

"Well," Oliver said trying to think of an idea.

"We could force Johnny into the bathroom while Rayne is showering," Enrique chimed in trying to help his boyfriend out.

"What is it and you trying to get them naked together?" Spencer mumbled.

"No they both wouldn't be naked, Johnny would have his clothes on but you know he won't be able to resist the sight of her all wet…"

"I don't know…" Robert said not liking this plan at all, "We shouldn't be embarrassing Rayne like that."

"She doesn't get embarrassed," Oliver rebutted, "And we'll have to take out all of the towels so she has no way to cover up. Oh, I just had a great idea! What's Johnny's favorite scent?"

"Raspberry?" Spencer offered not liking where this plan was going.

"Good, we can make sure that the shampoo that's in there is Raspberry."

"Uh…Oliver I hate to ruin your little plan here but I don't think it's going to work," Spencer said reluctantly.

"What? My plan has no flaws." He replied offended.

"Yes…yes it does. Why would Rayne take a shower in our room when she has plenty of privacy in her own?"

"Oh… I hadn't thought of that. She's been here so much over the past few days that I keep forgetting that she doesn't live with us."

"That's not a problem," Enrique offered his idea, "All we have to do is break into her room and break her shower. Then she'll have to take one here."

"Isn't that against the law?" Robert tried to stop them.

"So?" Enrique and Oliver answered at once not seeing where Robert was going. He in turn just shook his head at their childish behavior.

* * *

"How was it?" Kai asked Tala who had just returned from Bryan's room.

"Awkward, horrible and insanely tense, oh and he had a picture of you with knives in it."

"Why does he have a picture of me…let alone one with knives in it?"

"I think it's the one you gave me for my birthday; which might I add was very self centered. And I think he had knives in them because he'd jealous of you."

"Oh well that makes me feel safe," Kai said sarcastically.

Tala sniggered, "How was Rei?"

"Great except for the fact that we can't even talk anymore; and did I mention the fact that Bryan is going to kill me either way."

"What?" Tala asked genuinely confused, "Why would Bryan kill you?"

"Well for one if he really is with Rei he'll kill me if I make a move. If he really likes you he'll kill me for being with you before I get a chance to explain. Are you happy Tala? Do you want me to die?"

"Well, someone's in a bad mood. I don't want you to die…although it would be funny to see you run away screaming like a little girl from Bryan."

"Tala!"

* * *

"Okay Johnny," Rayne said standing outside of Bryan's door, "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am babe," Rayne glared but did not reprimand him.

They knocked on the door of the forbidden fortress.

"What do you want," Bryan asked suspiciously when he opened the door.

"We wanted to see if Rei could help us plan something later…" Johnny said shakily.

Bryan looked at him like he was insane, "Plan something?"

Rayne feeling sympathetic took over, "We're organizing the hotel's annual ball and we wanted Rei's help to pick the food since he's such a good cook."

"Ok…I'll tell him. What time do you want him to come over?"

"Ten."

* * *

"I think they've just solved our problem Rei."

"Wait what?" Said person asked confused, "Who solved what problem?"

"Rayne and Johnny have just given you an excuse to be around Kai. They're organizing a dance and they want your input for the food. Be at there room at ten."

"Ok…"Rei said still slightly confused.

"Ugh! You're hopeless Rei! You will most likely get to spend time with him because they might need his for the dance. Either they'll have Tala or Kai help them pick out music and my bet is on Kai. GET IT?"

"Yeah I get it no need to yell," Rei responded slightly annoyed.

"Sorry…I just I get frustrated easily," Bryan said as calmly as he could muster.

"Did you just try and apologize?" Rei asked surprised.

"Why is it impossible for anyone to believe that I-"

"Stop," Rei said trying to calm him before he went hysterical again, "You are a human being capable of apologizing, reading and making jokes just like everyone else."

"Gosh Rei you don't have to have to make me sound gay. I'm insane and I do not apologize!"

"Okay…but Bryan you are gay."

"Yeah but you don't have to make me sound like it…"

* * *

"You ready Johnny?" Rayne asked trying to make sure he wouldn't crumble like last time.

"No I am not ready! This is going to be worse Tala and Kai together! They're as bad as Bryan when they're alone; imagine what they're going to be like when you put them together!"

Rayne shook her head and knocked on the door anyway.

"What is it," Tala asked ferociously.

"W-w-we were w-w-wondering if you would help us," Johnny stammered.

"What," Tala asked his 'rage' turning into confusion.

"Johnny and the rest of the Majestics were wondering if you would help them pick out some music for the annual ball they have been asked to plan." Rayne saved Johnny once again.

"Who are you?" Tala asked still confused.

"I'm Rayne Storm the hotel manager's daughter and I am the unfortunate soul stuck with a room next to the insane idiots."

"Rain Storm?" Tala mocked.

"No Rayne Storm as in if you make another joke about Rain Storm I'll make you wish you had never checked into this hotel." She replied smoothly.

"I like your style _Rayne. _Too bad you're not a guy." Tala responded huskily making Johnny growl. "What are you two dating?" He mocked once again.

Rayne laughed, "He wishes. I turned him down."

"Really? That is very interesting," he glanced at Johnny loving the expression on his face, "What time do I need to be there?"

"Ten," she replied inwardly smiling at Johnny's reaction.

"See you there," Tala replied flirtatiously before shutting the door.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Kai you'll never guess," Tala said excitedly.

"What," he replied not interested.

"I just met the nicest girl! If you weren't gay I would so set you up with her! And guess what!"

"What," Kai asked not really interested.

"She turned down Johnny."

"Really?" Kai asked pretending to pay attention, "Why did they come over?"

"Oh they want me to help them with some ball thing…"

"Tala you do realize what this is right?"

"What is it Kai," Tala asked confused.

"It's the perfect opportunity to make them jealous!"

"Oh you're right!" Tala exclaimed finally getting it, "Wait!" He panicked, "What am I going to wear?"

Kai just shook his head.

* * *

"What time did you guys ask them to come over," Robert asked Rayne and Johnny as they had just gotten back.

"Ten."

"I'm going to my room to take a shower…do you think you guys will be okay with me gone for 20 minutes?"

"Yes we will," Oliver replied smiling.

* * *

"I'm leaving," Rei informed Bryan.

"That's nice."

* * *

"Hey guys," Rayne asked, "Can I use your shower…mine's broken?"

"Go right ahead," Oliver said ushering her towards their bathroom.

* * *

That's all for chapter seven. I'll try and update soon! R&R 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoping its right**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot and my one OC

**Rating**: T for safety

**Pairings**: Kai/Tala, Rei/Bryan, Kai/Rei, Bryan/Tala, Spencer/Robert, Kevin/Ian, Michael/Lee, Enrique/Oliver, Kenny/Emily Mariah/Brooklyn, Tyson/Max and Johnny/OC

**Warnings**: Yaoi, implied situations and mild language

**A/N**: I can't believe I'm already writing the next chapter…I guess I really don't have a life… I'm thinking about dying my hair an outrageous color to offset the uniform at the stupid prep school I have to go to…what color should I use?

There is no lemon in this chapter just thought you might want to know so you don't freak out.

This chapter starts with a flashback because I forgot to add this part in, in the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight 

**Flashback**

Brooklyn was happy; he had gotten Lee's permission to date his younger sister, Mariah. Unfortunately for him in order to pick her up for their date he had to pass The Majestics' room. Their room was known to get people in…let's just call them 'sticky' situations.

He was close…just on the edge of the danger area when he saw something that someone would not expect to see, however due to his current location nothing was out of the ordinary.

Enrique and Oliver were both dressed in all black, looking around corners and rolling on the floor as if they were in a James Bond movie; Nothing unusual there.

All Brooklyn has to do is walk right pass them without them seeing him… then he would be fine! He would not let them talk him into doing something illegal again! One more illegal activity in his record and Brooklyn would be sent to Jail.

Right foot, left foot, keep looking at the floor. Do not under any circumstances look at Oliver's unusual bright neon green hair. Woops too late, the hair always gets everyone.

"Hi Brooklyn," Oliver said sweetly.

"Hi Oliver?" Brooklyn said timidly.

"Would you do us a really-weally big favor brookie-wookie?" Enrique said not forgetting to add the puppy pout.

"What," Brooklyn asked getting pulled in.

"Will you open this door for us?"

"Isn't that the hotel manager's daughter's room?"

"Yes," Enrique answered adding tears in his eyes, "That meany Rayne stole my dolly and I want it back!"

"But that's breaking and entering I can't do that!"

"PWEESE!" Enrique pleaded.

"Fine," Brooklyn gave in and hit his head on the door. This in turn opened it. He walked out of the 'danger' zone quickly trying to avoid any police men on the way. Or better yet hoping Lee would never EVER find out.

"YAY!" Enrique cheered.

"You can stop now Rique, Brooklyn's gone." Oliver said getting slightly annoyed.

"What? I wasn't playing the part that time…I was just happy the door opened."

Oliver shook his head and entered Rayne's room.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

"Go right ahead," Oliver said ushering Rayne into the bathroom.

"Thanks Oliver. You're the best," She replied happily entering the bathroom which just 'happened' to be Johnny's.

Rayne closed the door and locked it, not that she thought that anyone would bother her but you never could be sure with Johnny.

* * *

"Kai I'm leaving for Johnny's!" Tala yelled happy that he would be able to spend some time with Bryan. He was sure that they would want Bryan's help, who else could do the manual labor? 

"That's great," Kai said disappointed that he couldn't spend anytime with Rei, why does Tala always get to do everything?

* * *

"Oliver what are you doing!" Johnny yelled as he was being pulled towards his bathroom. 

"I'm making you take a shower because you smell really bad," was the reply.

They reached the bathroom a moment later and Oliver tried opening the door, "Darn it she locked the door!" That really wasn't a problem for Oliver, he had the key, but he didn't want Johnny to figure out that Rayne was in there.

"Wait who's in there," Johnny asked as Oliver was unlocking the door.

"No one's in there the ghost of the hotel likes to lock your bathroom door," Oliver replied quickly.

"Oh okay," Johnny realized it was a lie as he was being pushed into the room, "Wait there isn't a ghost in this hotel!"

"Too late," Oliver grabbed Rayne's clothes and shut the door before Johnny could get out.

"Johnny what are you doing in here!" Rayne asked as her head was sticking out of the shower curtain.

"Rayne what are you-wait are you naked?" He asked shakily.

"Of course I'm naked Johnny, I'm in the shower. Why are you in here?"

"Oliver! He pushed me in here!" Johnny shouted outraged.

"Well then leave you can't be in here while I shower!"

"It's locked."

"Oh…well hand me my clothes," she commanded.

"Oliver took them." Johnny replied scared for his life.

"Well then…I guess I'll just finish showering and then just wear a towel." She replied surprisingly calm.

"Uh Rayne…There are no towels."

"Those devious little freaks! They just want us to get together don't they?"

"I guess so. What do you want to do?"

"Oh don't worry you won't have to see me naked again, I have a plan."

"Oh…that's good I guess…" Johnny said disappointed. "What is that horrible smell?"

"Raspberry shampoo… it does smell sort of weird…"

"I hate raspberries."

* * *

"What do you think they're doing Oliver," Enrique asked curiously. 

"Well," the green-haired blader paused to think for a moment, "We can find out."

They walked over towards the door and pressed their ears against it.

"Don't you think that's going a little too far," Robert asked trying to give them some sense of personal privacy.

"Ah let them be Robert," Spencer advised, "Besides I have a bet that Johnny and Rayne aren't going to do anything."

Robert shook his head at his boyfriend's childish behavior.

"Johnny take off your shirt." They heard through the wall.

"I think you might lose that bet Spencer."

* * *

Tala was on his way to the Majestics' room; in the elevator to be specific. He has always loved elevators. He finds the motion it makes soothing. 

He however hates it when anyone else is in the elevator with him. Sure he likes it when Bryan or Kai are in it with him but when someone annoying…say Mariah is in it; the elevator goes from heaven to hell. Or for example if Rei; his current rival where to be in it…that would be horrible.

The Majestics' room was on the 42nd floor, but for some reason unknown to Tala the elevator was stopping on the 32nd floor. Why did that floor sound so familiar to him?

The 32nd floor was his old one! Tala couldn't help but to get excited, this must be Bryan because who else could the Majestics possibly need? Tala used the mirrors along the interior of the elevator to make sure he looked okay and fix his hair (another thing he loved about elevators!) before leaning against the wall in a pose that said, 'I'm too good for this and you can't help but to think I'm hot," and waiting for Bryan to emerge.

* * *

Rei was excited. He now had a reason to see Kai without feeling guilty. Many thoughts similar to these were floating around his head as he waited for the elevator to arrive. 

He became even more excited when he saw that the elevator was coming from the 22nd floor. That was his old floor! He couldn't wait to see Kai; he didn't even stop and think that it might not be Kai. Who else could the Majestics need? Surely they picked Kai to handle the music choice; Tala had absolutely atrocious taste in music.

Three more floors and Rei would get to see his beloved Kai again. Oh no! His hair was an absolute mess (at least for his standards,) was that a loose strand! He has to fix it; he can't let Kai see him looking ugly! Two more floors and his hair is perfect once again.

Now all Rei has to do is assume his 'I am so innocent don't you want to ravish me' pose and he's all set. Just in time the elevator had arrived and he's looking perfect for Kai.

* * *

Tala smiled here's Bryan! 

Wait since when has Bryan had long black hair and when did he learn how to pull off the 'I am so innocent don't you want to ravish me' pose? That's not Bryan it's Rei!

"Oh," he said let down, "It's you."

"And you," was the unenthusiastic reply from the master of the white tiger.

Rei stepped into the elevator and tried to stay as far away from Tala as possible. This meant that he was three feet away; not much when you're opponent is a genetically enhanced cyborg.

"Oh what; it's not like I'm going to hurt you." No matter how much Tala wanted to if he hurt Rei, Kai would kill him and he wanted to be with Bryan before he died. "Nice pose by the way."

"Same to you," Rei muttered darkly.

"You've been hanging out with Bryan to much." Tala commented lightly.

"Why does everyone say that!" Rei asked flabbergast.

"How many people have asked you that," Tala asked sneakily.

"Two," Rei mumbled.

"Wow two people are the same thing as everyone," Tala said sarcastically.

Rei hunched over a bit and tried to change the subject, "I love elevators."

"Only if I'm in good company," Tala said spitefully.

* * *

"Johnny you have to push harder," Rayne said slightly out of breath. 

"Pay up Spencer," Oliver taunted.

"Fine," Spencer paid Oliver.

"Harder Johnny!"

"I do not need to be hearing this," Robert muttered, but he couldn't leave; what would happen if he left those three alone? The hotel would probably be blown up.

"Rayne!" Johnny screamed.

"There has to be a logical non perverted answer to this," Robert mumbled.

"Oh face it Robert," Enrique mumbled, "They're ravishing one another. I bet Johnny's licking-"

"STOP!" Robert screamed fully disgusted.

Their door was knocked on in the most inconvenient of times.

"What time is it Spencer," Robert panicked in an out of character moment.

"Ten."

"That has to be Tala and Rei and Johnny and Rayne are still in the bathroom!"

Oliver ran over to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Time's up lovebirds."

"Oh don't worry Oliver, we're done," Rayne said huskily and slightly out of breath.

Oliver opened the door and Johnny was standing in the doorway fully clothed. Rayne however was wearing-

* * *

"Johnny take off your shirt." Rayne commanded. 

"Why," Johnny asked suddenly wanting to whisper.

"So I can wear it while you help me get my outfit."

Rayne began to take out the little rings that hold up the shower curtain. Johnny began soon after figuring out her plan. He however was having trouble with the task.

"Johnny you have to push harder," Rayne said slightly out of breath; it was harder work than it looked.

"Harder Johnny!" She said frustrated that he wasn't listening to her.

She suddenly slipped the bathtub was after all still wet.

"Rayne!" Johnny screamed scared that she was going to get hurt.

They heard Oliver's voice through the door, "Time's up lovebirds."

"Oh don't worry Oliver, we're done," Rayne said huskily and slightly out of breath she loved freaking them out.

The door opened and Johnny was standing in the doorway fully clothed. Rayne however was wearing a shower curtain as a dress.

"Wait did you guys do anything?" Oliver asked confused.

"What ever do you mean Oliver? The only thing we did was get down this shower curtain. We anything wrong would we Johnny. We're not Tala, Oliver. We do have some sense of right and wrong."

"I resent that," Tala said having just been let into the room, "Why are you in a shower curtain Rayne?"

"It's a long story," she replied happy to see Tala again, "Hey could you two do me a favor," she asked just seeing Rei, "Could you two call Kai and Bryan for me? It seems that we 'forgot' to invite them."

"Okay," Rei replied, "but why can't you do it?"

"I'm going to go get dressed."

"Oh but Rayne," Tala whined, "I like seeing you in that shower curtain. It's very sexy."

Johnny glared at him but couldn't help but to agree.

"I'm sorry Tala," she played along, "But I want to go change. Don't worry you'll get to see me in less very soon."

Rayne and Tala shared a smirk before she left to change, but what they didn't notice was that Enrique and Oliver also shared a smirk.

"Well are you just going to stand there," Tala asked Rei enraged, "You call Kai I'll call Bryan."

Rei looked at him strangely for a moment but agreed more than happy to talk to Kai once again. Better yet he would get to see him in mere minutes.

Oliver smiled at Robert; their plan was working perfectly.

* * *

Rayne entered her room and started to look for her clothes. The only problem was that she couldn't find any of them. All of her t-shirts and jeans were gone along with all of her skating shoes. 

In their place were clothes she would never buy. It seemed like someone had replaced everything she owned with the entire collection at Victoria's Secret (A/N I can never remember if there's an 's')

* * *

Kai was excited; well he was as excited as he could get; meaning that he had his eyes open. He was going to get to see Rei and better yet it had been Rei that called him, not Tala. 

Kai figured that they would also be inviting Bryan and the fact that Rei chose to call him instead of his boyfriend gave him a little ray of hope.

* * *

Bryan didn't know whether to be excited or disappointed. He had been invited (more like commanded,) to come to the Majestics and help plan the dance. 

Sure it was great that Tala had invited him instead of Rei pretending to want him there, but in order to get to their room he would have to take the elevator.

Of course he could always take the stairs, but it was rumored that that was where the masked man that ran around opening doors with his head lived. He wasn't scared of the man, but he didn't want to become a hero by beating up the freak. Bryan doesn't really like attention.

* * *

Kai was impatient. There were only ten more floors between himself and Rei and for some unknown reason it was stopping on the 32nd floor. This better not take long or Kai is going to go berserk. 

The doors opened and Bryan was revealed. He however did not look his best. He was sweaty, paler than normal, and he was shaking.

"What's wrong Bryan," Kai asked genuinely concerned for his friend, "Is it the elevator?"

Bryan merely nodded his head in response because he was unable to speak. He stepped into the dreaded area, grabbed the bar on the wall for dear life and the doors closed.

He hadn't always hated elevators; in fact there used to be a time where he loved them, but everything changed after the abbey. Every time you did something wrong there; whether you tried to escape or if you lost a match the punishment was in the same place. The basement was everyone's least favorite place.

For most people the elevator was a haven. It was there last bit of freedom before they were 'punished.' They could bandage any wounds they had before they got more or they could just sit and think of ways not to cry.

But for Bryan everything was different. Boris operated that elevator and well, lets just say that he liked Bryan the very least. He was the hardest to break; the only way the punishment was effective was if you scared him before it even began.

So Boris messed with the elevator. He turned off the lights and made it 'fall.' Bryan would be jerked around like that ride "Tower of Terrors," except it was real. The elevator might have broken at anytime. There was no safety feature.

That fear stuck with him even after the abbey.

The elevator started moving and Bryan started to whimper a bit. Kai was town he didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort his friend, but he didn't know how. Plus he didn't want to get beaten up.

Usually when they were in the elevator Tala would be there. He would comfort Bryan. He would put his arm around him and they would embrace. Tala because he loved him, and they assumed Bryan hugged back because of fear.

Kai didn't know what to do. If anyone besides Tala comforted him, they would be punched. Kai didn't know why but Tala and Bryan had always had a special bond after the abbey. He had always wondered why and the only answer Spencer would give him was that something had happened to them in the abbey. Something that they relive everyday; something that only they could understand.

He figured that was why it hurt Tala so much when Bryan left him for Rei. He was being replaced and it tore him apart; seeing that someone dear to him is happy with someone else.

Kai was torn from his thought by a jolt. It seemed that the elevator had broken. This was not good; not with Bryan here.

"What floor are we on," Bryan asked panicked.

"It seems that we're in between the 43rd and 44th floors," Kai replied trying to find a way out of the elevator.

"Screw this," Bryan said scarily, "I'm out of here."

He punched the escape hatch in the ceiling and climbed up. Kai followed him curious to see what he was planning. Bryan seeing that the door to solid ground was only a few feet away; pulled himself up and pried open the door.

Kai was startled by Bryan's raw strength, sure he was amazingly strong but not that strong. He figured it must have been the adrenaline. Kai followed him up, trying not to anger him in his fragile state.

They walked passed a room that had a dent in the door, roughly the shape of a head and knocked on the Majestics' door.

It was answered by the one-of-a-kind insane cyborg red head himself.

"Bryan! …Kai it's so nice to see you! Why are you here?"

"You invited us," Bryan dead panned.

"Right," Tala said with an inane smile, "The lady of the hour isn't here, she's changing, but can still come in. Now she can have a dramatic entrance!"

They looked at Tala quizzically but did not ask; they really did not want to know. Although Bryan had a suspicion that he was talking about Rayne; Kai however had never met her so he had no clue what was going on.

They took two of the three remaining vacant seats on the couch. Bryan ended up sitting next to Tala and the edge of the couch and Kai ended up between Rei and the end of the couch.

Johnny was being a hog and lying across the entire love-seat no doubt saving it for Rayne. Tala however had other plans. It seemed that everyone that like one another ended up sitting next the one they loved.

The door opened and revealed and I mean _really_ revealed an angry Rayne. She was wearing lingerie. Black lace came to her very upper thighs the rest was red silk.

Tala's mouth was open in shock, "I thought you were kidding when you said that I would get to see less of you! What are you wearing!" He asked becoming an overprotective older brother.

"Apparently some one thought it would be funny to replace my clothes with lingerie. If you can believe it this is the most modest piece. I'm guessing whoever did this is the same person that broke my shower." Rayne said glaring at Oliver. "Now would one of you please get me some pants?"

Robert nodded, detached himself from Spencer and ran to his room. He would kill Oliver, disrespecting a lady's privacy and defacing her moral, that's very dishonorable.

He grabbed a random pair of pants and gave them to her. She went into the bathroom and put them on.

"Now that I'm not dressed like a slut, where do you want me to sit? ...Why are you guys staring at one another like that?" Rayne asked referring to the way Johnny and Oliver were looking at each other.

"Johnny was going to beat up Oliver and frankly so was I but he took my advice and chose to do the honorable thing. They're having a duel after the dance." Robert said proud of Johnny for the first time in his life.

Johnny nodded in response and moved his feet off of the couch in a silent request for her to sit there. He however did not get what he wanted.

"Sorry Johnny," Tala began, "But Rayne's going to sit by me. I don't trust you yet; you still have to earn my respect."

"Sorry Johnny," Rayne said loving the tale Tala was spinning although she suspected that he had an ulterior motive for his actions, "But I can't date anyone with my brother's permission. What would papa think?"

She mocked shock and sat next to Tala.

"Wait," Kai said not liking being out of the loop, "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Rayne the hotel manager's daughter and Tala's my step-brother."

"Hn." Kai tried not to laugh at how well she was pulling this prank off.

Now let me just explain that these couches were made to fit three comfortably, possibly four. There were now five people on the one couch; Bryan, Tala, Rayne, Rei, and Kai. This made things a little too close for comfort or not depending who you are.

Tala wound his arm around her waist making her lean into him, and also push him more towards Bryan.

"That doesn't look very brotherly," Johnny pouted putting his feet on the love-seat once again.

"Ah but it does not matter because I am gay," Tala and Rayne shared a glance, "Besides if sat with you she would be breaking the family rules."

Now to the untrained eye nothing was going on during this conversation, but to Oliver and Enrique a masterpiece was beginning to form.

While Tala had his arm around Rayne he was being 'forced' to lean into Bryan. So much in fact that his head was practically resting on Bryan's shoulder. Plus his hand was on top of Bryan's.

There were other things going on in that room also, although I doubt you want to hear what was going on, on the other couch. I however bet that you are interested in what was happening with Kai and Rei.

Because Rayne was leaning into Tala, to be more comfortable she had put her feet on the couch. This forced Rei to move closer to Kai. So close in fact that Rei was sitting on Kai. Well half way at least. Rei's left leg was in-between both of Kai's legs. He was forced to lean into Kai's chest.

Let's just say that Rayne was making people very comfortable.

* * *

Kai was happy. He was very glad he had come; it was even worth being in the elevator with Bryan. He was very thankful to Tala for having Rayne sit there and he was pretty sure the real reason she was there. 

He was Very glad she was sitting in that exact position because what forcing Rei to do was well…hot. His leg was right on top of his- and he feel Rei's on his leg- and oh it felt soooo good. He might not be showing it on the outside but he was in heaven. Complete bliss and he was pretty sure Tala was feeling the same thing with Bryan.

Kai hoped the Rei liked this because if he has his way they'll be doing this _a lot_ more.

* * *

Rei was just-oh. He was sitting on Kai. And not just any part of Kai either. He would just love to do this everyday. In fact he would like to do much more.

* * *

Bryan was happy, not that he was showing it. He was with Tala again; he was with his savior. He will never forget that day and he doubts that Tala will ever either. 

Bryan glanced at Tala and smiled on the inside. He raised his shoulder a bit and allowed Tala to rest his head flush against his shoulder. He would have allowed him to use his chest or even his lap, but he thought that would be too forward; especially with Kai there.

* * *

"I'm sorry Johnny; if I sat with you I would be breaking the family rule. My daddy specifically told me that I could not come into contact with any male not in my family unless I was married to him. Rules are rules." 

Everyone besides Johnny and Rayne laughed (or snickered in some people's case,) because if that was true she had broken a lot of rules in two days.

"Then I'll marry you." He stated.

Everything stopped. Not because of the words themselves but because of the way they were said. Everything they had said had been told jokingly. They didn't even sound serious. But when Johnny said that sounded dead serious; as if he was that doctor whose job was to tell people their loved ones had 'passed.'

There wasn't one mocking tone in his voice. He was being serious for the first time in his life; he was telling the truth.

* * *

That's all for the eighth chapter, it was my longest yet 15 pages! Sorry it took so long to update it took me forever to figure out what should happen next. I'll try and update soon. **_REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!_** ……Just thought you might want to know. 

Would you guys mind reading my one-shot "Max's Mom" ? I can't tell whether or not it's crappy so i dont know if i should continue it...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoping its right**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot and my one OC

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Kai/Tala, Rei/Bryan, Kai/Rei, Bryan/Tala, Spencer/Robert, Kevin/Ian, Michael/Lee, Enrique/Oliver, Kenny/Emily Mariah/Brooklyn, Tyson/Max and Johnny/OC

**Warnings**: Yaoi, implied situations and mild language WARNING contains mentions of rape…not graphic it's just needed for the plot.

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Drea you have a deal. This is slightly angsty because it tells the story between Tala and Bryan. Oh and I decided that I am going to have **three alternant endings Kai/Rei & Tala/Bryan, Kai/Bryan & Tala/Rei and Kai/Tala & Rei/Bryan.

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

"Then I'll marry you," he stated.

"What," she asked in disbelief as Tala squeezed his arm around her reassuringly.

"I'll do anything to be with you Rayne," Johnny replied dreamily.

"I'm sorry Johnny I-I," she looked at Tala for help who shook his head telling her she had to do this on her own, "I'm too young, I'm only sixteen and that's just too young. Besides Daddy said I can't marry until I'm 26. I've only known you for a few days…I'm sorry Johnny…but I'm just not ready."

Johnny nodded not arguing about the decision for the first time in his life, which surprised everyone including himself. His faced saddened a bit but his eyes did not. He knew that if she didn't like him she would just say no; not use all those excuses. He had hope.

"Okay," Oliver began trying to break the awkward silence, "Why don't we figure out what we're going to do for the ball?"

"That's a great idea Oliver," Rayne said thankful for the subject change, "Are we just going to say bring your own date or should we pick random partners?"

Tala's hand tightened on Bryan's.

"I have an idea," Enrique chimed in, everyone groaned knowing that whatever it was had to involve something illegal, "Kenny just got this computer program that can simulate things. We could use it to simulate who would be best fit for one another. Then we could just send out invitations with their dance partner on it."

Everyone was in awe. Enrique had come up with a plan that was not only smart but legal, "Oh but Kenny won't give it to us because we broke the last one we borrowed, so we're going to have to 'borrow' it."

They sighed; so much for the non illegal part, "I'll ask Kenny if we can use it," Rayne said, "He doesn't know me so he won't have any evidence of me destroying a computer program."

"Have you?" Tala asked curiously.

"No well, not unless you count the time I wanted to. I destroyed a Barbie video game that my aunt got me last year…but I was trying to do that."

"Your aunt bought you a Barbie video game when you were fifteen," Spencer asked in astonishment.

"Yeah…they don't really buy anything I actually like…I'm skipping Christmas next year because of it." They laughed; Rayne always knew how to make a situation less uncomfortable.

"Well…," Robert said trying to take control, "Why don't we delegate jobs?"

Tala and Kai both glared at him. They were wayyyy to comfortable.

"What," Robert asked considering their glares, "You're not comfortable snuggling up to your friend's boyfriend are you?"

Kai and Tala glared once again, but did not argue.

"Okay," Robert said happily, "Kai you can make a play list for the dance, Oliver and Rei can pick food, Enrique can..."

"Start the invitations?" Spencer chimed in taking over, "Johnny and Rayne can start decorations, Robert and I will pick a theme and handle the dress code and Bryan can go down stairs and get the boxes of decorations from the basement."

"What about me," Tala asked not liking being forgotten.

"Oh," Spencer glanced at Bryan who looked absolutely frightened, "You can go with Bryan to the basement, that way he won't be alone." Spencer hinted at Bryan's fear of elevators.

"Ok," Tala said cheerfully; glad he would get to be with Bryan.

Everyone parted reluctantly to go do their assigned jobs. Once Bryan and Tala left, Rayne asked Spencer the question that had been on her mind.

"Why is Bryan afraid of elevators," she asked unaware of how severe the answer was.

Spencer looked at Robert uneasily not sure if he should tell them all, "I'm not sure I should tell you. It's pretty bad and I'm not sure you should know."

"Spencer," Kai growled wanting to know the answer as much as Rayne, "We need to know. We're his friends and if we ever have to defend him, we need to know everything. We need to know the reason why he fears them if we're supposed to protect him from it."

Spencer sighed still unsure whether or not to tell everyone. Robert however had other ideas, "Go ahead Spencer; they need to know."

"Fine," at his word everyone gathered round. They wanted to know what caused the weakness in the seemingly invincible Bryan.

* * *

"I hate elevators," Bryan muttered under his breath as Tala hit the down button. Just his luck, they didn't have to wait for the elevator; it was already there.

Tala saw that Bryan was beginning to shake. He grabbed Bryan's hand and led him into the elevator, "Don't worry Bryan," He whispered soothingly, "I'm here."

The doors closed and Bryan began to remember a different time in a much worse place. The reason everyone was so messed up; the place where all evil began; the abbey.

* * *

"Where to begin," Spencer asked himself, "The abbey was horrible. Whatever you fear the most periled in comparison. It was the center of all evil and we were in the middle of it…………."

* * *

A young lilac haired boy ran down the hallway being chased after by many guards. His name was Bryan and he was stuck living in this hell-hole of an abbey. He was one of their more 'gifted' boys. They saw the way he bladed; with complete brutality. They saw his potential. They wanted to control him; to drain him of all emotions except the rage.

The only problem was they had no way to control him. He had no fears; they had nothing to use against him. If they tried to punish him he would laugh; he didn't care what you did to him because he had nothing to lose. He was untouchable and they were afraid. If they took away everything except the anger who would he take it out on? He had no contact with the outside world; he had no one to take his hatred out on except them.

They had to create a fear when he had no weakness. The only thing they could do was trap him. Isolate him in a place with no contact for hours. Toy with him; make him think he was close to death, only to let him live for another day. All the while he thinks will I be alive tomorrow?

* * *

"It wasn't fair what they did to him," Spencer spoke to their attentive faces, "They tortured him more than the rest of us combined and only because he was the best. Sure Tala could blade circles around him but that wasn't true strength. Back then Bryan was our hero. He stood up to everyone. They couldn't get him to break no matter how hard they tried. Sure they broke the skin, but they didn't break his spirit.

Bryan was invincible and I used to think he would save us all. In a way he did. He stood up for us; took the blame when we did something wrong. He got more punishment then the rest of us and I couldn't have taken it. Bryan taught us self defense and if we hadn't gotten it; I would probably be dead. He was so strong physically and emotionally.

They were trying to train him to be emotionless but he already was. He could turn his emotions off when they were around and turn them back on as soon as they left. It made him unpredictable and they didn't like that. They worked in the world of science where everything can be predicted; nothing changes without their influence. The fact that they didn't know what he was going to do next drove them nuts. I even thought they were afraid of him at one point. But all that changed once they installed the elevator."

* * *

Bryan was amazing for the age of seven. Well he was before the elevator. They laughed evilly. They thought they had won, but they were wrong. They had only made him afraid of an elevator. Sure they could control him, but it wouldn't stop everything.

What they didn't understand was that an elevator was just an elevator. He knew they wouldn't kill him; they needed him too much. Sure it made him sick and he was afraid of it, but that was nothing. They had to catch him in order to put him in the elevator. What they needed was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

One man understood that and his name was Boris. He knew that what they did to Bryan wasn't really a victory; it was just a warm up. They had given him something; not taken anything away. They gave him a fear. Boris wanted to take something he could never get back and as an added side bonus he lose something else along the way, not to mention the fact that he would be afraid forever.

Two words: pride and virginity.

* * *

"Shhh Bryan," Tala comforted him. He knew what Bryan was going through, he had been there but nothing compared to what they did to Bryan. Sure they made Tala a cyborg but Bryan's situation was much more devastating. Every time Bryan stepped into an elevator he relived his worst memory.

Bryan's eyes started to tear up as the elevator began to move, "Tala!" He whined sliding to the floor.

Said person ran over to Bryan and hugged him and I mean _really_ hugged him. "Bryan," he whispered in his ear, "You have nothing to fear. I will always protect you no matter what. It doesn't matter where you are I will find you. I would die for you if I had to." Bryan grabbed Tala much harder and began sobbing in his shoulder.

Tala knew this was a bad one; he had to resort to drastic measures. Not many people know that Tala can sing, in fact Bryan's the only one that knows. He leaned over and began singing softly in Bryan's ear. He sang a song of undying true hopeless love. He sang the song of their life.

* * *

"It wasn't enough for him," Spencer said outraged as much as he was when it happened, "It wasn't enough for Boris to make him afraid of elevators. He wanted more, so much more. He wanted to take the only thing Bryan had left. He wanted to take away his virginity and with that his pride."

He glanced around the room and saw many things. Rei was hiding his face in Kai's chest while Kai had a look of complete horror on his face. Rayne was latched onto Johnny's arm while Johnny pulled her into his lap and circled his arms around her burying his face in her hair. Enrique was bawling while Oliver had a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Spencer glanced at his boyfriend unsure that he could go on telling the tragedy. Robert got behind Spencer and started massaging his back while whispering, "You have to go on," into his ear.

"Bryan was smart. He could tell from the way Boris looked at him that something horrible was going to happen, but he didn't even try to escape. He knew if he left we would get punished for it," Spencer started to cry a bit, "He sacrificed himself for us."

* * *

The lilac haired boy was losing. The guards were catching up to him and he couldn't win. He knew they were trying to do something horrible to him but he didn't try and do anything about it. He couldn't escape; that was impossible. There was only one person every ten years that managed to escape and lucky for Bryan it was Kai last year.

Besides what were they going to do? Put him in an elevator. Sure they were freaky but it was just an elevator. He wasn't trying his best to get away because he really didn't care.

They caught him and it was over. He had to go to Boris. They brought him to the elevator and he laughed, "Can't you guys come up with something new?" He asked unafraid.

"Oh but we did my dear boy," Boris purred.

Now he was afraid.

* * *

"He should have been more careful. He wasn't worried at all; everything was a game to him. He could have escaped if he wanted to but he couldn't get it out his head that Kai had escaped. Everyone knew that only one person successfully escaped every ten years. Bryan could have changed all that; he was the best but just couldn't forget that one fact. Maybe if we had told him to go he would have, but I doubt that. If there was one person that Bryan couldn't leave behind it was Tala. They were rivals but they were also best friends. They pranked everyone and if you saw one of them you knew the other was hiding somewhere waiting until you let your guard down to get you. Maybe if Tala had told Bryan to go he would have. But the thing was that the elevator kept them from each other. Tala didn't have the chance.

* * *

"What are you doing!" Bryan asked scared when Boris picked him up.

"Just giving you what you deserve," Boris said opening the elevator doors.

Instead of seeing the usual empty floor, Bryan saw a table. Not just any table, a table with hand and leg bindings. It wasn't going to be that bad; all he was going to get was a beating. That was nothing he couldn't handle.

Boris placed him on the table and strapped him onto it, not without Bryan struggling though. He wasn't nervous he had been beaten all the time this nothing new…although he did have to give Boris credit, building upon his worst (and only) fear was pretty ingenious.

"Beating me…wow that's something new," Bryan said sarcastically.

"Oh but Bryan, I'm not beating you," Boris started to unzip his pants. Then Bryan began to get it and he was truly afraid; he struggled like he never had before.

* * *

A red-haired boy paced the corridor. He was nervous; he hadn't seen his best friend in a week. Tala was mad, ever since that stupid elevator he hadn't been able to prank anyone. He didn't get to see his friend unless they were battling each other in the dish. Even then they couldn't talk much, if Boris saw that they were friends they would be separated.

However yesterday they took a chance. They talked while battling. Although it was only a few words; they meant the world to Tala. "Tomorrow, passage, eight."

They meant that they were going to meet today, but Bryan wasn't here. Tala was worried, Bryan never broke his promise. He would even pretend to cry if he was in a punishment so it would go faster. He was two hours late and that just wasn't good.

Tala figured he was in the elevator, but usually punishments took place during the day not in the middle of the night. They had a strict curfew and Boris didn't like to break that.

The punishment must be bad. That's why Tala decided to go look for him. He knew he couldn't get to the elevator without be caught. There were too many guards surrounding it, plus there were cameras everywhere. Well almost everywhere.

What Boris didn't know was that when he became a cyborg (A/N Let's just pretend that Tala became a cyborg when he was younger ) they gave him the original map. One that included underground tunnels that Boris didn't even know existed. They went virtually everywhere; there was even a tunnel to back of the elevator shaft and that was ironically convenient.

* * *

"Tala was smarter than the rest of us," Spencer continued shakily, "He knew that something was wrong before we even knew he was missing. They had that kind of bond and it was unbreakable. It was if they could sense when the other was in danger. Bryan was our hero; Tala became his guardian angel; his hero."

* * *

Tala reached the elevator shaft in a few minutes. He saw that Boris had stopped the elevator and hear Bryan struggling. That's when Tala knew he had to do something; anything to save him. Luckily he had gotten one of those electrocuting guns from a guard.

Tala breathed and jumped.

* * *

Bryan was now definitely panicking. Boris was unzipping his pants and taking off his boxers! Now he was starting to do the same thing to Bryan!

Everything stopped when they heard a 'thump' coming from the ceiling. The emergency escape hatch opened up and a pale hand emerged. Bryan knew that hand any where! He was going to be saved by Tala!

Tala fired the gun and Boris fell to the floor.

"Tala," Bryan whined scared.

"It's okay Bryan," Tala dropped into the elevator, "We have to get you out of here soon though he's not dead; only knocked out."

Tala unbound Bryan and pulled him off the table and into a really tight hug. They were so glad to see one another safe, that they forgot that Bryan's lower clothed were still off. :D

"We need to go," Tala climbed out of the elevator holding out his hand for Bryan, "Oh and you might want to put your clothes on," Tala grinned while Bryan blushed.

* * *

"Boris didn't try it again. He was frightened of Tala now too, he might not have showed it but he was a scared little man. Now every time Bryan steps into an elevator he can't take it. The memories flood back and he can't help but think that Boris will pop out and try to do the same thing to him again. It's especially bad when Tala's not there because he doesn't have his protector.

Maybe if things were different Bryan would still be the same as he was then. Sometimes I see flashes of my old hero, but I guess he will just never be the same. Maybe he's better now but I will never forget the fearless falcon."

"Fearless falcon," Johnny questioned. Spencer glared at him and Rayne hit him over the head.

"You can't tell Bryan I told you. He doesn't want people to know; he doesn't want pity. Don't even act differently around him; nothing has changed you just know the reason why now," Spencer warned not wanting to be killed.

"Fine," Rayne said trying to lighten the mood, "Let's get back to work! Spencer and Robert have you come up with a theme yet?"

"Well we have a few ideas…" Robert answered, "Under the Sea."

"Over used," Rayne replied immediately.

"Dress up."

"It's not Halloween…although I do like scaring people…" She nodded for them to continue.

"There's the eighteenth or nineteenth century theme. You know like Renaissance stuff."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Rayne said laughing.

"You're British?" Johnny asked.

"No…I've just always wanted to say that…"

They looked at her strangely but continued, "You do know you'll have to wear a dress."

"And now it's not."

"And a corset," Spencer added.

"Oh just keep going." Rayne said sarcastically.

"And makeup," Johnny chimed in not getting the sarcasm.

"Do you want to die?" Johnny laughed nervously and shut up.

"It's fine, go with the theme. Just pick out a dress for me…and you'll have to get someone to do my makeup because I'm hopeless. I can do Halloween make up but that's about it." Rayne sighed; she was doomed to failure when it came to make up.

"Keep doing what you're supposed to. Johnny, help Enrique with the invitations; I'm going to get that program from Kenny." Rayne commanded walking out the door.

"Johnny," Robert began once Rayne had left, "Why did you ask Rayne to marry you!"

"I wanted to," Johnny replied bluntly.

"But why," Spencer prodded.

"Because I love her," Johnny mumbled.

"What," Spencer toyed with him.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Johnny screamed.

Everyone looked in his direction and Spencer and Robert laughed.

"You don't start out by asking someone to marry you," Robert said laughing at Johnny's inexperience. You see Johnny had never been in a serious relationship, he'd only had one-night stands.

"You have to date them first. Rayne still hasn't said yes. You have to get her attention. Do something for her that's romantic."

"Like I'm going to be able to think of something like that," Johnny pouted.

"I have an idea," Robert began, "You take her out to dinner."

"Oh," Johnny said suddenly becoming brilliant, "I have an even better idea…"

* * *

"Kenny!" Rayne said seeing him.

"W-who are you and h-how do you know my name?" He responded scared.

"I'm Rayne and I know all about you," Rayne grinned, "I was wondering if I could borrow your simulation program."

"Why do you want it," Kenny said protectively.

"We want to use it to simulate couples for the dance. That way everyone ends up with a partner."

"I don't know. Who is this 'we' you speak of?" He asked still unsure.

Rayne was about to lie when Emily came to her aid, "Oh just let her have it Kenny; it's not like she's going to break it. She's not going to be around the Majestics at all. Are you Rayne?" Emily smiled; she had seen Rayne with them earlier.

"Fine, here you go," He said handing it over, "Don't break it…or else."

Rayne smiled at his threat and took the disc gratefully. She walked away as fast as she could before he would change his mind.

* * *

When Tala and Bryan got back, they were surprised with the sight they saw. Nothing was done.

"What did you do while we were gone? Tell stories?" Tala said sarcastically.

Rei grinned at the irony, "No we have everything set up. It's in the ballroom downstairs. What, did you think we were having a ball in our room?"

Tala glared, "There was only one box marked decorations in the basement and it's filled with napkins."

"What?" Rayne asked grinning, "A party isn't a party without the napkins!"

Bryan and Tala glared and walked out of the room. They were going to take the stairs to their rooms.

"Okay you guys can go now," Rayne said, "We're almost done."

Rei and Kai nodded heading out the door.

"I'm going to bed. Which means I'm going to Johnny's room because I have no doubt that you won't try to get me naked with him again. I'd rather stay clothed and be with him; than be taken from my room, stripped and then be with him. It's not like I have any clothes any way…Here's the program. Have fun, just don't break it; Kenny threatened me." She laughed as she entered Johnny's bedroom.

"I'm going to go too…" Johnny said wanting to spend as much time with Rayne as possible.

"Fine just leave us be with your future wife," Enrique mocked.

"At least I'll have one," was the reply.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong," Oliver looked at Enrique strangely, "I'll have a husband which out rules wife any day," Oliver's look changed from worry to amusement.

"Are you sure about that," Oliver said sneakily.

"You bet I will," Enrique replied jumping on Oliver and kissing him.

"So are they engaged now," Spencer asked confused as the couple fell to the floor.

"I guess so," Robert replied, "Now come on. Someone has to pick the partners.

They put in the data and ran the program.

"Rayne should be with Mariah." The computer spoke monotone.

"I guess Rayne has a thing for red heads," Spencer said amused.

"Mariah has pink hair."

"Pink, red same difference. Now why did it put them together…Rayne isn't gay."

"You forgot to make her straight didn't you?" Robert dead panned.

"I guess so…," Spencer replied, "Moving on. Next up Kai, Rei, Tala and Bryan!"

Everyone gathered round, including Enrique and Oliver who had briefly stopped their make out session.

"They are interchangeable." The computer continued monotone.

"What? What does it mean interchangeable?" Oliver asked confused.

"Apparently," Robert answered, "They are fit to be with any of the other three. They are interchangeable."

"Which one do we pick?"

"I don't care just pick one," Spencer said slyly, "I want to go to bed."

"So do I," Both Robert and Enrique chimed in.

"Fine." Oliver said quickly hitting a random choice also wanting to go to 'bed.'

Choice A- Tala/Bryan Kai/Rei

Choice B- Tala/Rei Bryan/Kai

Choice C- Tala/Kai Bryan/Rei

Who do you choose?

* * *

That's all for chapter nine. The next three chapters will be interchangeable. All of them will be completely different storylines though…they won't get together in the same way at all.

Sorry it's late. I was almost done yesterday and I was going to update but my friends came over and wanted to make a movie. I had to play the vampire because apparently I have the best evil glare and the palest glare. I have never had so much makeup on in my life…R&R


	10. Chapter 10 A

**Hoping its right**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything except my OC I would get rich and emancipated from my parents so I wouldn't have to go to a private school. Do you see that happening? I don't

This is the longest chapter yet 20 pgs long and 5314 according to word.

**Chapter Ten**

**Choice A**

You Kai are invited to the annual ball at the Storms hotel.

Your dance partner is Rei.

"Tala look!" Kai said excitedly, "I'm with Rei! That means that the program said that we were meant for each other!"

"Same here!" Tala said also excited.

"You're going with Rei," Kai looked at him skeptically.

"No silly I'm going with Bryan!" Tala grabbed Kai's arms and started dancing. They looked ridiculous; Tala was happy and spinning round and round willingly, while Kai had a look of complete horror on his face and was trying to stop.

Who else could make this situation worth while besides Bryan?

"I hope you're not getting used to dancing with each other," Bryan and Rei approached them, "Because you won't be dancing like that tonight."

"Bryan," Tala said dropping Kai out of embarrassment, "What are you doing here?"

"Eating breakfast," Bryan deadpanned as Rei left his side to see if Kai was ok.

"Right," Tala laughed nervously. He searched for something to change the topic. He spotted Robert and took the opportunity, "Hey. What are you guys doing here, besides the obvious of course?"

Bryan inwardly laughed at how badly Tala had saved himself from making the same mistake twice.

"Well besides eating breakfast, we were wondering who was going to buy Rayne a dress. She's still asleep and I doubt that she would come out of her room wearing the only clothes she has access to."

"I'll do it," Kai volunteered. They all looked at him strangely; Kai the person that never did anything for anyone was offering to buy Rayne a dress. When was the world going to end?

"What? Do you honestly trust anyone else to pick out a respectable dress," Robert looked at him beginning to see his point. If Enrique or Oliver picked it out it would be too revealing, but if Rei picked it out it would be too girly. Bryan had no fashion sense what so ever.

Robert couldn't trust any of the girls because they would buy a dress that they want not anything that Rayne would like. He didn't even want to think about what Tala would pick. "I see your point," Robert handed Kai the money Rayne gave him; "Just buy something that isn't pink."

"Now why would he buy Rayne something that was pink," Enrique asked 'innocently.'

"Oh I don't know," Spencer said sarcastically, "Maybe so he can get killed?"

"Oh…right, she doesn't like pink…" Everyone sweat dropped; they thought Enrique was kidding.

"Who's going to do her makeup," Rei asked remembering the other part of her request.

"Who knows how to do makeup?" Spencer asked curious as to who would have to try and 'tame the beast.'

"Well…" Oliver said thinking, "Mariah does but she would end up wearing all pink… Emily wears some but not much. It wouldn't be prominent."

They stopped to think for a moment and Rei realized something, "Where's Johnny?"

"He's still in bed with Rayne. They were pretty tired." Robert answered.

"Wait," Tala said grinning evilly, "So they…"

"No Tala," Robert said frowning, "they did not." He continued frowning and Tala began to wonder why.

"Are you frowning because they shared the same bed or because they didn't do anything?"

"Because they didn't do anything," Robert answered Tala's question, "Johnny plans on asking her out elaborately after the dance."

"So what's the problem?" Tala continued his inquiry.

"Robert's worried that Johnny will back out at the last second. He's known to get nervous really easily if he's doing something he's not sure of the outcome," Spencer answered so his boyfriend wouldn't have to.

"Well…" Bryan said aloud, "All we have to do is make her look absolutely stunning, then he won't be able to back away. She will be like a 'human Johnny magnet'…although I think she already is."

"Bryan's romantic…." They all said stunned.

Rei however was trying to stop the oncoming rant, "Bryan is a human being like everyone else. Just because he went insane at one world tournament does not mean that he is different from everyone else. He is capable of reading, feeling, apologizing and being romantic at times." Rei breathed a deep breath when he saw that Bryan was not starting to rant.

They looked at Rei strangely but did not ask. "And how do you propose that we make Rayne look stunning? In case you haven't noticed she's not exactly hot…or thin for that matter." Enrique said skeptically.

Oliver smacked him over the head, "There is no one definition of 'hot' Enrique. Rayne is not skinny like the girls you see in magazines or anime. She has curves and is healthy. She had a sense of modesty and will not just give herself to anyone. She is perfect for Johnny. She won't let him have whatever he wants and she'll keep him out of trouble.

As for the whole how can we make her look stunning thing; Eni we have 14 gay guys at our disposal. Anything is possible. Now who's going to do the makeup?"

"Tala is," Bryan volunteered him. They looked at him like he was crazy; Tala do makeup? Never! "Trust me. He can do makeup. What? Do you think those eyes," he gazed into them and his voice softened, "Are naturally defined by black lines? Or that those luscious eyelashes are normally that black?"

Tala chuckled not breaking the gaze, "He does have a point there. I'll do it. So what do you want her to look like?" He turned his head to Kai who seemed to be smiling deviously.

"Rainbow Goth."

"Rainbow Goth," they asked confused, "What in the world is Rainbow Goth?"

"Oh you'll see…"

"O…K…" Robert ignored the insane look in Kai's eyes, "Then Tala you and Bryan go with Kai to pick out the makeup to match the dress." Bryan looked at him strangely, "You're going to keep him out of trouble." Bryan shared a look with Kai and Tala and smirked terrifyingly.

The three walked out of the hotel and Rei looked at Robert warily, "I don't think that was a good idea."

"Neither do I Rei, neither do I."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kai," Tala said curiously, "Where do you plan on getting this 'Rainbow Goth' dress?"

"Lydia." Was the short reply as the got into the car.

"Wait," Bryan said surprised, "You're getting _her_ to do Rayne's dress. When did you take such an interest in her? You usually save _her _stuff for people you've known for years."

Kai smirked, Bryan had just said more than one sentence in a row, "I sort of owe her for something she did yesterday," he said thinking of the position she made him be in with Rei, "Plus I'm sick of Johnny going from girl to girl and always moping around whenever he gets dumped."

Tala smiled as he knew exactly what Kai meant. Johnny had such a big ego and whenever he didn't get something he liked he would explode. It was really annoying, but since Rayne had come, it hadn't happened anymore.

Tala started a conversation with Kai and Bryan began to feel out of place. He was a third wheel. Kai and Tala were boyfriend and…well boyfriend. There was no reason for him to be there, he was no expert on makeup or clothing. He felt out of place.

Tala saw the look on Bryans face on the mirror it was one of complete loneliness. He slipped his left arm behind the seat and Bryan grabbed on to it. "Hey Bryan," Kai said seeing what Tala was doing, "Remember that time when Tyson got stuck in my room?"

Bryan grinned out of character, "Yes….that was priceless."

Tala was confused. When did Tyson get stuck in Kai's room and why wasn't he there? "Wait what? When did that happen?"

Kai smirked, "Yesterday. Tyson wanted to know what my 'super secret scary territory' looked like. He somehow opened the door without a key; I think that guy who can open doors with his head helped him. He didn't see the loop on the floor and he stepped in it. When I got to the room Tyson was hanging upside down and was screaming his head off."

"Wait," Tala said smiling still confused, "How does Bryan know about it and where was I?"

"You were at the Majestics place and Bryan came up because he heard Tyson screaming."

"You were worried about Tyson?" Tala asked surprised.

"No…" Bryan said sinisterly, "I wanted to see what made him scream so I could do it to him too."

Tala looked at Bryan; that had sounded so wrong.

"I didn't mean it like that," Bryan defended himself.

"Sure you didn't Bryan," Tala teased him.

Kai smiled. It seemed that Bryan and Tala were over the awkwardness of the situation, if only he and Rei could. Unfortunately they never really had the chance. They were always working on separate projects.

"We're here." He said breaking Tala and Bryan out of a trance.

"I still can't believe you're having Lydia make a dress for Rayne." Tala said stunned, "Do you even know what size dress she wears?"

"Yes," Kai said annoyed, "I asked Oliver…he seems to know almost everything about her…it's sort of creepy."

"Tell me about it," Bryan said agreeing.

"What is a Rainbow Goth Kai?" Tala asked wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"You'll see Tala, you'll see," was the blunt response.

They walked into a store titled, 'Lydia's longings.' Kai walked up to the desk and greeted the girl warmly (well at least as warm as he could get). "Lydia."

"Lydia Darling!" Tala said dramatically.

Said person smiled in response, "Why are you guys here? I wasn't expecting you."

"You remember how you said you couldn't find the perfect person for the Rainbow Goth dress?" Kai explained, "I found her for you."

"Really?" She said interested, "Walk with me. You can tell me about her on the way."

Kai nodded and swung his arm around her shoulders as they walked. Tala and Bryan followed not at all surprised by Kai's 'odd' behavior. Lydia had been his girlfriend when Kai discovered that he was gay. Instead of dumping him and telling the world, she pretended that she was his girlfriend until he was ready to come out.

He owed a lot to Lydia. That's why she was his best friend.

Lydia was picky about who got to wear her dresses. That's why Tala and Bryan were surprised when Kai wanted Rayne to wear one. She wouldn't sell one of her dresses for a billion dollars if the person did not fit the 'look' she wanted. She called it her creative vision; Tala called her crazy.

"This is it," Kai said catching Tala's attention, "Rainbow Goth."

Tala's breath caught in his breath; it was perfect for Rayne, "Kai, its perfect." He then proceeded to grab tons of makeup off of the shelf while Bryan stood in his normal position looking at him like he was insane.

"Aren't you going a little over board Tal?"

"No way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei and Oliver were hard at work in the kitchen. They had to make food for the entire hotel, yet somehow they managed to keep a conversation going.

"So Rei," Oliver smiled to himself, "How do you like your pairing?"

Rei blushed, "its fine I guess. Who did you get put with?"

"Enrique of course! You want to know something funny?" He asked laughing to himself.

"What?" Rei asked curious as to what made Oliver get the weirdest expression on his face.

"Apparently if both Rayne and Mariah were gay they would be a couple!" Oliver and Rei both laughed out loud.

"She must have a thing for redheads," Oliver nodded his head agreeing.

"So," Oliver said returning to the earlier subject, "How do you feel about Kai?"

Rei blushed even more if possible, "He's cool…"

Oliver smiled knowingly; that was how he had been before he and Enrique got together, "So what are you wearing?"

"I don't know…what I usually wear?" Rei asked with everything going on with the Johnny Rayne situation he hadn't even thought about attire for himself.

"Oh no, that won't do Rei," Oliver said stunned that he hadn't even thought about it, "We have to make you look awesome! Come to my room to get ready…everyone's going to be there to get Rayne ready anyway… I have the perfect outfit for you!"

Rei sighed; he knew he was in trouble.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayne woke up once again in the arms of Johnny except this time she was fully clothed. It wasn't so bad. In fact if he asked her out again she would probably say yes.

She turned around and saw Johnny's eyes open, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Johnny said surprised that she had slept that long. It was 11 am and he had woken at 9. He watched her sleep the entire time and was now happy. Unlike yesterday Rayne hadn't jumped away when he had his arms around her.

"What time is it?" Rayne mumbled not fully awake. She was enjoying the warmth Johnny's body created.

"Eleven."

"Really?" Rayne asked surprised she had actually slept in.

"Yeah. I have something to show you after the dance," Johnny said nervously.

"Mhmmm," Rayne said not really paying attention, she was snuggling up to Johnny's chest for warmth.

"So don't go running off with Tala in the middle of the night!" Johnny joked.

That got Rayne's attention, "Now why would I go run off with Tala? He's my brother and he's gay. Plus Johnny, I'm not into incest."

Johnny laughed, "Then isn't this against the rules?"

"No," Rayne created a loop hole, "I can't sit next to a boy, but I can sleep with one."

Johnny grinned, "Not like that Johnny!" Rayne smacked him over the head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei and Oliver walked out of the kitchen covered in flour. Let's just say that they got a little carried away. They were laughing about some unknown joke when they ran into two people they had learned about last night.

"Tyson, Max," Rei said laughing.

"How's your new bed," Oliver asked hinting at another subject.

"H-how do you know about that," Tyson asked worriedly.

"Oh we know about everything Tyson," Rei said terrifyingly.

"Come on Tyson," Max said pulling on Tyson's shirt, "We have to go," They ran away. Moments later Oliver and Rei heard, "KAI STAY AWAY FROM REI AND OLIVER! THEY KNOW EVERYTHING!"

Oliver and Rei collapsed with laughter.

"Did you guys eat sugar?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"No," Rei said through laughter. Kai looked at him and he changed his mind, "Yes."

"How much?"

"Who cares how much," Tala said excitedly, "Where can I get some?"

"There's…none…left," Oliver said between laughs.

"You ate it all!" Kai said outraged.

This only made them laugh more.

"We have to get them upstairs," Bryan said, "Before they destroy the entire hotel."

Kai nodded, grabbed Rei's arm and pulled him towards the stairs. Tala did the same to Oliver. This however did not work very well. Every time they took a step new fits of laughter would come out of their mouth.

"This isn't working," Tala said annoyed. "Bryan help me carry him."

Bryan nodded and grabbed Oliver's feet while Tala held onto his upper body.

"Oh thanks guys, now I have to carry Rei, the dress and the makeup on my own." Kai said sarcastically.

"Your welcome," was Tala's reply.

Kai picked Rei up bridal style and started walking up the stairs.

"What about the creepy man that can open doors with his head? He's said to live in the stairwell."

"Tala do you honestly believe that? Besides we've got him out numbered 3 to 1." Kai said.

"Don't you mean 5 to 1," Bryan asked curiously.

"No I don't."

"Brooklyn," Tala said surprised, "Why are you sitting in a stairwell?"

"I'm hiding from Lee," was the blunt reply.

"In a stairwell?" Bryan asked confused.

"Yes in a stairwell. If Lee finds out that I broke into some girl's room he's going to kill me. Not to mention the fact that I broke into Kai's to get Tyson to shut up." Kai cleared his throat, "Oh, hi Kai." Brooklyn laughed nervously.

"You don't have to worry about it Brooklyn. It was Tyson's fault besides it brought me some joy," Brooklyn looked at him strangely, "Besides I have a plan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tyson," Lee growled, "I heard that you broke into a girl's room."

"What?" Tyson asked confused.

"Excuse me sir," The hotel manager said, "We have to ask you to leave. Breaking and entering is strictly against the rules. We won't call the police because you're a minor."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai knocked on the door harshly; he was tired of carrying Rei. The door opened revealing a very tired looking Johnny.

"What's wrong with them," he asked referring to Rei and Oliver, "Did they get drunk or something."

"Sugar," Bryan said bluntly.

Johnny nodded understanding and let them in.

Robert and Spencer got up and took Rei and Oliver from them and put them on the couch. "Did you get it," Robert asked hinting at the makeup and dress.

"Yes," Kai said holding up a bag.

"Good."

"Wait," Johnny said confused, "Did he get what?"

"We're talking about your girlfriend's dress," Spencer said jokingly.

Johnny sighed sadly, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet," Oliver joked still high on sugar.

Johnny looked at him lifelessly, "I'm taking a shower."

"A cold shower?" Rei said humorously. Kai looked at him strangely. Who knew Rei was a perv?

"No, a hot shower."

"Wait," Robert said suspiciously, "Isn't Rayne in there?"

"Yes," Johnny said not amused, "Your point is?"

"You shouldn't be in there."

"It doesn't matter. You would most likely put me in there with her anyway," He grinned, "Besides it's not like there's anything I haven't seen." He entered the bathroom.

"Wait," Tala said confused, "Did we miss something?"

"It's a very long story," Robert said glaring at Oliver.

Tala nodded understanding.

"It's a good thing we got _this_ dress Kai," Tala said glad they had chosen this particular dress, "Because he didn't seem very excited. Now he won't be able to resist her."

"Wait," Spencer said curiously, "Just how awesome is this dress?"

Kai took it out of the bag and showed it to them.

"It's beautiful." Robert said in awe.

"OOO SPARKILY," Rei and Oliver said happily.

"Where in the world did you get it?" Spencer asked curious.

"Lydia made it."

"As in Lydia your ex-girlfriend Lydia?" Robert asked surprised.

"Yeah," Tala answered for Kai, "I was surprised too."

"You know Kai; you didn't even get your cousin a dress from Lydia for her wedding. I think that if you were straight you would most definitely like her." Robert said suspiciously.

"Well," Kai said annoyed with the interrogation, "I'm not straight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here Rei," Oliver said holding up a tux, "You can wear this."

"Are you sure I'll look good in it," Rei asked unsure.

"Yes Rei," Oliver smiled, "You'll look wonderful."

"You're not hitting on me are you," Rei wondered out loud.

Oliver laughed, "No I'm not. You're too girly for me. But Kai on the other hand…"

Rei blushed at what Oliver was implying.

It was an hour before the dance and everyone was rushing. No one seemed to be ready and people were panicking. Tala was hysterical.

He was a perfectionist when it came to makeup. And he just couldn't get Rayne's makeup perfect not to mention his own. In short he was majorly freaking out. Who better to help him out then Bryan?

"Tala," A manly voice broke him out of his thoughts, "Calm down. Rayne looks fine; you can't do any better than that. You look great to so stop. Go get dressed. We'll make sure Rayne gets on her dress."

Tala nodded and ran to get changed.

Kai commented lazily while getting out the dress, "I doubt he wouldn't have listened if it had been anyone else."

"Not even you?" Bryan asked interested.

Kai gave Rayne the dress ignoring her reaction and she left to change, "Are you kidding? He never listens to me. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten himself killed yet."

Bryan chuckled; he could imagine that perfectly.

"He could one of you lace this up for me," Rayne asked needing the corset back laced up.

Kai complied not even sparing her a glance or seeming interested in her body at all. Bryan didn't pay attention either.

"God I love gay guys," Rayne said happily.

Kai and Bryan laughed as she left the room. They were both already dressed. They were just waiting for their dates. Enrique, Johnny and Robert joined them moments later. It seemed that the living room was the place for the men to meet their dates.

The 'girls' emerged moments later and the guys began fawning over them.

Rei looked amazing or so Kai thought. He wasn't wearing his usual dress clothes. He was wearing a tux and it looked awesome on him. His hair wasn't in a pony tail either, it was down. His long black hair cascaded down his back. Let's just say that it took all Kai had not to drag him into the nearest bedroom.

Tala looked great not that Bryan would say it out loud. He wasn't wearing a traditional tux like everyone else. Instead his tux was a light blue that matched his wonderful soulful eyes. He wasn't wearing black eyeliner like usual, instead he was wearing red. Bryan had never seen Tala look more beautiful.

Johnny was stunned; if he ever thought he was going to walk out he couldn't now. Not after seeing Rayne like this. She truly looked like a fallen angel. The top of her dress was black leather like material and it had a destroyed look to it. At her knees it became a sheer rainbow colored material. She was actually wearing makeup and it was of course black and rainbow. He could never back out.

"Let's go," Oliver said cheerily the sugar clearly not warn of yet.

All ten of them walked out of the door and thankfully for Bryan took the stairs to get to the ballroom.

An hour later they finally arrived in the ballroom. What? It takes a while to get down 42 flights of stairs in high heels.

When they arrived at the dance everyone else was already there. It seemed that everyone except out fateful four was paired with whomever they were dating.

The first song of the night came on and it was required that everyone dance with their own partner. After that they were free to dance with whoever they want.

"It's a slow song," Rayne groaned. She _hated_ slow songs. Although maybe it wouldn't be as bad with Johnny.

Tala wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck as Bryan's arms wound around his waist. It was a little awkward, comfortable but awkward. They weren't sure if the other liked them back. They were afraid that either Rei or Tala would kill them for dancing with their 'boyfriends.'

Rei also wound his arms around Kai's neck. Kai however did not just gently put his arms on Rei's waist like Bryan. He pulled Rei towards him; allowing Rei to rest his head on Kai's chest. It was different with them. They knew how the other felt. The only reason they weren't together was because their friends screwed them over with their stupid plan.

They would have just told the other about the plan except then it would ruin their friends. Bryan and Tala had way to much pride to admit that they had fallen for the other. If they had ruined the plan their friends would never be happy. So they had played along, buried their feelings until the plan was done. They couldn't help it now. The atmosphere was to perfect. If they didn't act now they would never be together and they would regret it for the rest of their lives. Tala and Bryan were on their own now.

The song was coming to an end and Tala hadn't even looked Bryan in the eyes yet. He was afraid. He didn't know whether or not Bryan liked him and he didn't want to be rejected especially by his best friend. If e lost Bryan it would be like he was loosing his only reason for living.

Bryan was mad. Tala hadn't looked at him and he really wanted to see those ice-blue eyes of his. Bryan put a finger under Tala's chin and lifted his face. Tala was forced to look into his eyes.

Tala gasped. Bryan had lifted his chin! Bryan had initiated body contact! Not only that but he had let down his barrier. Tala could see _everything_ in those gorgeous lilac eyes.

Unfortunately for Tala the song had ended and a fast one was starting up. That wasn't really a problem they could still stare into one another's eyes while dancing to a slow song.

That, however, wasn't the problem. The girl with a very demented grin on her face was. "Come on Tala," Rayne said mischievously, "Let's make Johnny jealous."

Bryan nodded allowing Tala to go. Rayne grabbed his arm and dragged him in view of Johnny. Tala's eyes never left Bryan's until they had to.

Johnny knew Rayne didn't like Tala. He knew she was just trying to make him jealous. Unfortunately for him it was working. He wasn't jealous of Tala per say but he really _really_ wanted to be dancing with Rayne again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah watched Rayne dance with Tala over Brooklyn's shoulder. She was confused. Why was Rayne dancing with him?

"Brook why is Tala dancing with Rayne? Isn't he gay? And isn't he going out with Kai?" Mariah asked puzzled.

"Yes to both. He and Rayne have this charade going on where they're brother and sister. I think Rayne's trying to make Johnny jealous and I think its working. Plus you have to admit that Tala's a good dancer. Who wouldn't want to dance with him?" Brooklyn answered.

"How do you know that," Mariah asked both curious and suspicious.

Brooklyn chuckled thinking of when they had rescued him from the stairwell…and Lee as well for that matter, "Robert told me," he lied easily. What would Mariah think of him if she knew the truth?

Mariah fell for his lie easily, "I guess she has a thing for red heads."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei was in heaven. Kai hadn't left his side all night. Even when he had been asked by Miguel, who is known to be the best dancer and the guy Kai apparently used to like, Kai stayed with me.

But unfortunately for Rei the dance was coming to an end and they would have to separate soon. Oh how he hated being in Bryan's room instead of his own. If only Kai would ask him to stay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayne looked around the room in wonder. It seemed that everyone was getting their happy ending. She was glad everyone was joyful. She hated seeing people sad.

Rayne jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Are you ready," Johnny whispered in her ear.

"Yes," She answered. She really wanted to know what Johnny was so eager to show her.

"Follow me."

Johnny really wanted to get out of there before the duel. He knew he couldn't win. Sure he was strong but he was no match for Oliver. He was too graceful and _way_ too fast.

Who knows maybe they'll get a happy ending of their own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai was for the first time in his life nervous. He was walking Rei back to his room. He was planning on asking Rei out once they got to his room. But he didn't have to worry he had plenty of time they were only on the 22nd floor.

Shit

Rei lived on the 22nd floor.

They walked towards the room and Rei started to get nervous. If Kai was going to make a move it would have to be now.

"Rei," Kai said as they reached the door.

"Yes Kai," Rei said nervously.

"Do you like living here?"

Rei was confused what did Kai mean, "Well yeah I like living here," Kai frowned, "This hotel is nice."

Kai laughed and Rei smiled he had gotten Kai to laugh. He didn't know why…but it was still nice to know he could make Kai laugh.

"I meant do you like living with Bryan?" Kai clarified.

"It's ok," Kai didn't know whether he should be happy or sad, "But I know one way it would be better."

"How would it be better?" Kai asked curiously.

"If I was with you."

Kai smiled.

Rei wanted to be with him.

He leaned down and kissed Rei passionately.

Everything was going to be okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Johnny why are we in a private jet?" Rayne asked curious as to what he could possibly want to show her on an airplane.

"You'll see," Johnny said smiling, "First. Where do you want to go?"

"Wait…What?" Rayne asked wondering if she had heard him clearly.

"Where do you want to go? I will take you wherever you want." Johnny said sweetly.

Rayne looked at him lovingly, "Where do I want to go Johnny?"

"I don't know _Rayne_, but I do know that you should look out the window."

Rayne turned her head and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The city lights spelled four words that meant the world to her. _I love you Rayne. _

"I've always had a thing for redheads. Johnny," she jumped on him, "I want to go somewhere with **_you_**."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bryan," Tala said sternly, "We have to take the elevator. You and I both know that we are way too tired to walk up 22 flights of stairs. You have nothing to fear I'll be here the whole time."

Bryan nodded weakly and stepped into the elevator with Tala.

The elevator started moving and Bryan began to shake.

Tala ran over and hugged Bryan whispering comfortingly into his ear, "The Point Of Fear Is To Conquer It."

"When did you get so damn smart?" Bryan asked the words having their desired effect.

"I didn't, Rayne is." Bryan laughed and then got serious.

"Tala please don't leave me."

"I'll never leave your side unless you want me to," was Tala's reply before he kissed Bryan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Johnny," Oliver asked as he entered the roof curious as to whether or not the duel was still on.

"With Rayne," Robert answered, "Taking her wherever she wants to go."

"How does he see that equal to a dinner," Enrique asked laughing.

"I have no idea," Spencer said also joining the conversation, "Oliver you owe me twenty bucks."

"No you owe me twenty bucks!"

"What are they arguing over now," Enrique asked curiously.

Robert answered by breaking up the fight, "Neither of you get any money because they got together after five days. Directly in the middle."

"So what exactly happened with everyone tonight," Oliver asked wondering if his other match making projects were working.

"Tala's with Bryan and Rei's with Kai," Spencer answered happily.

"Bryan's not going to get any sleep tonight," Robert commented amused.

"Neither were you," The other three bladers said laughing.

All four ran towards the door eager to get to their room.

Needless to say no one in the hotel got any sleep that night.

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. The first ending is done. Only two more to go. R&R


	11. Chapter 10 B

**Hoping its right**

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing on if I could write a TV show?

A/N YAY! Over 100 reviews! I never thought I would get this many Thank you all!

I'll post a link for the dresses in the next chapter since it was requested.

Note: I just reposted this because it had a major mistake in it.

Chapter Ten

Choice B

You Kai are invited to the annual ball at the Storms hotel.

Your dance partner is Bryan.

"Tala," growled, "Please tell me you did not get paired with Rei"

"Uh," Tala said scared of what Kai might do to him if he told the truth, "I'm not going with Rei?"

"You're going with Rei," Kai glared at him, "I want to go with Rei and you want to go with Bryan. Why don't we just switch?"

"It says at the bottom that if we switch partners Rayne will kick us out of the hotel."

"Can she do that?"

"Apparently," Tala said forgetting their early argument over partners. Unfortunately for the hotel he remembered a moment later, "I want Bryan. I don't want Rei!"

"You can have him," Kai said also angered, "because I don't want Bryan."

Who else could make this situation worse than Bryan?

"Well I feel loved," Bryan muttered darkly not having heard Tala.

"Same here," Rei muttered in the same song having only heard 'I don't want Rei.'

Tala punched Kai for talking badly about Bryan and Kai fell to the ground. Normally Kai would have dogged the fist, but he didn't think Kai would actually hit him.

"Tala," Bryan said outraged. He ran over to Kai to make sure he was ok.

"He deserved it," Rei said. He thought Kai had been the one that didn't want him.

"You bet he did," Tala laughed nervously. He searched for something to change the topic. He spotted Robert and took the opportunity, "Hey. What are you guys doing here, besides the obvious of course?"

"Well besides eating breakfast, we were wondering who was going to buy Rayne a dress. She's still asleep and I doubt that she would come out of her room wearing the only clothes she has access to."

"…."

"Well," Robert said thinking it over, "I guess I'll pick it out. I'm warning you though. I do not do makeup."

"Of course you don't Robert," Enrique said laughing, "I hurts…trust me."

Robert looked at Enrique grossed out. He had so not meant it that way.

They stopped to think for a moment and Rei realized something, "Where's Johnny?"

"He's still in bed with Rayne. They were pretty tired." Robert answered.

"Wait," Tala said grinning evilly, "So they…"

"No Tala," Robert said frowning, "they did not." He continued frowning and Tala began to wonder why.

"Are you frowning because they shared the same bed or because they didn't do anything?"

"Because they didn't do anything," Robert answered Tala's question, "Johnny plans on asking her out elaborately after the dance."

"So what's the problem?" Tala continued his inquiry.

"Robert's worried that Johnny will back out at the last second. He's known to get nervous really easily if he's doing something he's not sure of the outcome," Spencer answered so his boyfriend wouldn't have to.

"Well…" Bryan said aloud, "All we have to do is make her look absolutely stunning, then he won't be able to back away. She will be like a 'human Johnny magnet'…although I think she already is."

"Bryan's romantic…." They all said stunned.

Rei however was trying to stop the oncoming rant, "Bryan is a human being like everyone else. Just because he went insane at one world tournament does not mean that he is different from everyone else. He is capable of reading, feeling, apologizing and being romantic at times." Rei breathed a deep breath when he saw that Bryan was not starting to rant.

They looked at Rei strangely but did not ask. "And how do you propose that we make Rayne look stunning? In case you haven't noticed she's not exactly hot…or thin for that matter." Enrique said skeptically.

Oliver smacked him over the head, "There is no one definition of 'hot' Enrique. Rayne is not skinny like the girls you see in magazines or anime. She has curves and is healthy. She had a sense of modesty and will not just give herself to anyone. She is perfect for Johnny. She won't let him have whatever he wants and she'll keep him out of trouble.

As for the whole how can we make her look stunning thing; Eni we have 14 gay guys at our disposal. Anything is possible. Now who's going to do the makeup?"

"Kai is," Robert commanded and they all looked at him like he was insane, "If you can put on blue face paint you can put on makeup."

Tala chuckled not breaking the gaze, "Not to mention the time he cross-dressed."

Kai growled, "I told you to never talk about that again."

"What? It's not my fault that you looked damn good in that dress."

"Really," Kai asked taking on a Mariah like tone, "Because I thought it made me look fat…Tala are you calling me fat!"

"Well," Oliver commented lightly, "That's a side of Kai I've never seen before."

"And I don't want to see it again," Rei said shocked that Kai had come out of his shell.

"Bryan you're coming with us too."

"Why," he asked Robert.

"So Tala and Kai don't kill each other, "Robert cut Bryan off as he was about to suggest that Rei go, "And Rei can't go because he has to cook."

The three walked out of the hotel and Kai looked at Robert warily, "I don't think it was a good idea to leave Oliver and Rei alone with all that sugar."

"Neither do I Kai, neither do I."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is there a reason one of us can't sit in the front seat?" Kai asked curious as to why both he and Bryan had to sit in the back.

"It's Spencer's seat. Trust me you do not want to sit there," No matter how much I try I just can't seem to get 'it' out of the fabric."

"Wait," Bryan said as both he and Kai prepared to jump out of the car in case 'it' was in the back to, "What do you mean by 'it'?"

"Fast food of course, Spencer is a messy eater," Robert glared, "Why does everyone take what I say the wrong way?"

Kai smirked, "Have you noticed who you hang out with?"

"Point taken."

"God Robert your car is small," Bryan complained; Kai was practically on top of him.

Kai changed the topic feeling just as uncomfortable, "Where are you getting a dress Robert?"

Robert smiled, "I'm giving her my supposed wife's wedding dress."

"What," Bryan and Kai asked confused.

"My family has a sacred wedding dress that every first born male gives to his wife. It obviously won't fit me or Spencer, so why not give it to Rayne?" They looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're going to have Rayne wear a wedding dress?" Robert laughed.

"My family's idea of a wedding dress isn't exactly white and fluffy. It's perfect for the theme."

Bryan and Kai shut up, thankful that they hadn't met any of his relatives.

They arrived at ….the bank….a few minutes later.

"You keep a wedding dress in a bank," Kai asked skeptically.

"Where else would I put a wedding dress? In my closet?" Robert asked smiling evilly on the inside; they had no idea what they were in for.

They walked into the building and after going through heavy security entered a large vault.

"You keep the dress in a vault," Bryan asked suspiciously.

"You have no idea how much my family's enemies would give to have this dress," Robert lied easily. In all truth he had had the dress transferred there that morning when he saw Tala and Kai fight.

"Would you guys hand me the dress," Robert asked sneakily standing just outside the door. Bryan narrowed his eyes at him, he had seen look in his eye; it looked like one that he himself would wear. He tried to tell Kai not to hand Robert the dress, but he was too late.

Robert slammed the vault shut, "You both are pretending to like someone you don't. You're in fake relationships. You two are not coming out of there until you either decide you like each other or that you'll work together to make Rei and Tala jealous Got that?...ANSWER ME!." That was when he realized that the vault was sound proof. Did I mention the fact that when it's shut the lights turn off in the vault.

Darkness is a very strange thing. It can bring you comfort or it can scare you out of your wits end. Even now, as both Bryan and Kai are older; they are unsure of whether what it did to them that night was a good or bad thing.

The darkness decided to toy with them that night. It was feeling mischievous. It knew their deepest darkest desires, things they didn't know themselves. It was also feeling a strange desire to do something caring. It was as if it was part of something bigger than itself that night. As if whatever it did it could make a difference in people's lives.

It came up with a wonderful idea. It made Kai think Bryan was Rei and Bryan think Kai was Tala.

Bryan had always loved the dark yet he feared it. He felt as if it was alive and controlling him; toying with him.

Bryan looked around the room his eyes finally adjusting to the dark. He was going to kill Robert once he got out of this vault. Where was Kai?

Bryan saw a figure curled up in the corner. He however did not see Kai. Instead he saw the love of his life- Tala.

"Tala," he croaked out wondering when he had gotten here.

"Yes Bryan," the figure moved closer to him walking in a way the enchanted his mind.

"Why are you here," Bryan asked confused as the vault had no way in or out.

"I'm here for you," 'Tala' said huskily his lips touching Bryan's.

He couldn't take it; he didn't care whether it was Tala or Kai. He had to feel those luscious lips upon his own.

Kai hated to admit it because it wounded his pride but he had always been slightly afraid of the dark. He figured it had been because of something that had happened when he was little. Some repressed memory that he was subconsciously afraid of.

Kai shook his head trying to see in the dark. He groaned; he was on the corner again. It seemed that every time the lights were off he ended up in the corner. He looked around the room for Bryan trying to make sure he didn't find out his secret.

Instead of finding Bryan Kai instead saw Rei. He was standing in the middle of the room. Kai desperately needed comfort and Rei was the best place to get it. He would understand.

Kai walked toward 'Rei' seeking the warmth of the tiger.

"What's wrong Kai," The darkness morphed Bryan's words.

Kai walked dangerously close to 'Rei'. It seems he overshot the distance because his lips brushed 'Rei's' as he spoke, "I'm afraid of the dark."

Rei's lips came crashing on to his own sending electricity down his spine.

Kai was puzzled as 'Rei' forced his tongue into his mouth. He didn't think Rei was this dominant. Not that he was complaining. He was enjoying the feeling of having to fight to win. He just didn't expect it from Rei, Bryan maybe but not Rei.

The lights turned on and Kai opened his eyes. Instead of seeing gorgeous amber eyes he saw brilliant lilac orbs. He couldn't tell whether he was enraged or excited.

Both boys jumped apart out of shock when they saw who they were kissing.

Bryan was stunned, "Who knew he had such soft lips." He mumbled to himself.

Kai didn't hear Bryan's comment because he was also muttering to himself, "He is _such_ a good kisser."

Maybe Kai should go from girly to burly.

Bryan heard that comment but chose to ignore it. He would save it for blackmail later.

Robert opened the vault, "You aren't mad are you," he laughed nervously as he got two furious glares.

His answer was being tackled by two _very_ strong men.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei and Oliver were hard at work in the kitchen. They had to make food for the entire hotel, yet somehow they managed to keep a conversation going not to mention eating all sugar and chocolate in sight.

"So Rei," Oliver began biting into a piece of chocolate, "Do you like your dance partner?"

"He's ok I guess," was the reply muffled by the candy in his mouth.

"Just ok," Tala said suddenly appearing in the kitchen, "I'm insulted Rei! I thought you liked me!"

Rei jumped; where had he come from?

"What do you want Tala," he asked not pleased by the appearance of the one who stole Kai.

"What," Tala teased, "Am I not allowed to visit my favorite tiger?"

"No you're not," Rei growled angered by the pet name, "And don't call me tiger it sounds like you're hitting on me."

"What if I am?" Tala asked mockingly.

"You're not," Rei said bluntly paying more attention to his cooking than Tala.

"True," Tala thought for a moment and whispered into his ear huskily, "But what if I was?"

"You aren't," Rei said nonchalantly, "Now what do you want?" He asked getting annoyed.

Tala sighed seeing as he wasn't going to have any fun with Rei, "If you must know I came to see what you are planning on wearing so we can match."

"Match," Rei said dumbfounded, "You want me to go to the dance wearing a matching outfit as you."

"Well yeah," Tala looked at him quizzically, "You do know what you're going to wear right."

Rei blushed he had been caught, "Well…no. I figured I would just wear my normal clothes."

Tala shook his head at Rei's ignorance, "You can't wear normal clothes to a _formal_ dance! You have to dress to impress."

"Dress to impress," Rei looked at him like he was insane (which he is) "Sorry to disappoint Tala but I don't have any clothes that fit such a description."

Tala smirked getting a 'brilliant' idea, "Well I can fix that," Rei looked at him nervously, "I'll bring you the perfect outfit. Just meet me in the Majestic's room when we start to get Rayne ready," he glanced at the last piece of chocolate. "Can I have that?"

"No," Rei said popping the wanted sweet into his mouth.

Tala smirked; he really wanted that chocolate. He stalked over to Rei and grabbed the back of the kitten's head. He lowered his mouth and put it on top of the holder of his desire. Tala forced his tongue in between Rei's lips and retrieved his prize.

"Mhmmm Chocolate," Tala smiled and walked out of the room.

"So," Oliver said pleased with Rei's blushing face, "How do you feel about Tala now?"

Rei was startled out of his daze, "Oh…he's fine."

"What about Kai?" Oliver said curious.

Rei merely shrugged his shoulders and continued cooking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayne woke up once again in the arms of Johnny except this time she was fully clothed. It wasn't so bad. In fact if he asked her out again she would probably say yes.

She turned around and saw Johnny's eyes open, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Johnny said surprised that she had slept that long. It was 11 am and he had woken at 9. He watched her sleep the entire time and was now happy. Unlike yesterday Rayne hadn't jumped away when he had his arms around her.

"What time is it?" Rayne mumbled not fully awake. She was enjoying the warmth Johnny's body created.

"Eleven."

"Really?" Rayne asked surprised she had actually slept in.

"Yeah. I have something to show you after the dance," Johnny said nervously.

"Mhmmm," Rayne said not really paying attention, she was snuggling up to Johnny's chest for warmth.

"So don't go running off with Tala in the middle of the night!" Johnny joked.

That got Rayne's attention, "Now why would I go run off with Tala? He's my brother and he's gay. Plus Johnny, I'm not into incest."

Johnny laughed, "Then isn't this against the rules?"

"No," Rayne created a loop hole, "I can't sit next to a boy, but I can sleep with one."

Johnny grinned, "Not like that Johnny!" Rayne smacked him over the head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei and Oliver walked out of the kitchen covered in flour. Let's just say that they got a little carried away. They were laughing about some unknown joke when they ran into two people they had learned about last night.

"Tyson, Max," Rei said laughing.

"How's your new bed," Oliver asked hinting at another subject.

"H-how do you know about that," Tyson asked worriedly.

"Oh we know about everything Tyson," Rei said terrifyingly.

"Come on Tyson," Max said pulling on Tyson's shirt, "We have to go," They ran away. Moments later Oliver and Rei heard, "KAI STAY AWAY FROM REI AND OLIVER! THEY KNOW EVERYTHING!"

Oliver and Rei collapsed with laughter.

"Did you guys eat sugar?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"No," Rei said through laughter. Kai looked at him and he changed his mind, "Yes."

"We have to get them upstairs," Bryan said, "Before they destroy the entire hotel."

Robert nodded, grabbed Rei's arm and pulled him towards the stairs. Kai did the same to Oliver. This however did not work very well. Every time they took a step new fits of laughter would come out of their mouth.

"This isn't working," Kai said annoyed. "Bryan help me carry him."

Bryan nodded and grabbed Oliver's feet while Kai held his upper body. In order to carry him properly their hands had to touch. Kai unwillingly shivered at the contact which did not go unnoticed by Bryan.

"Oh thanks guys, now I have to carry Rei, the dress and the makeup on my own." Robert said sarcastically.

"Your welcome," was Kai's reply.

Robert picked Rei up, swung him over his shoulder and started walking up the stairs.

"What about the creepy man that can open doors with his head? He's said to live in the stairwell."

"Bryan do you honestly believe that? Besides we've got him out numbered 3 to 1." Kai said.

"Don't you mean 5 to 1," Robert asked curiously.

"No I don't."

"Brooklyn," Robert asked upon seeing the frail figure in the stairwell, "Why are you here?"

"I'm hiding from Lee," was the blunt reply.

"In a stairwell?" Bryan asked confused.

"Yes in a stairwell. If Lee finds out that I broke into some girl's room he's going to kill me. Not to mention the fact that I broke into Kai's to get Tyson to shut up." Kai cleared his throat, "Oh, hi Kai." Brooklyn laughed nervously.

Kai laughed, "Of course it was you Brooklyn. You did a god job by the way; Tyson got stuck in my trap. He was hanging upside down unconscious when I got back to the room," Brooklyn looked at him quizzically. "Why do you think I taught you how to open doors with your head? To mess with Tyson of course!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert opened the door to their room and was greeted by a tired Johnny and a happy Tala.

Tala grabbed Rei and pulled him on to the couch (not forgetting to 'casually' slip his arm around the kitten's shoulders.)

"Did you get it," Tala asked getting a warning glance from Kai about the casual gesture.

"Yes," Kai said holding up a bag.

"Good."

"Wait," Johnny said confused, "Did he get what?"

"We're talking about your girlfriend's dress," Spencer said jokingly.

Johnny sighed sadly, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet," Oliver joked still high on sugar.

Johnny looked at him lifelessly, "I'm taking a shower."

"A cold shower?" Rei said humorously. Kai looked at him strangely. Who knew Rei was a perv?

"No, a hot shower."

"Wait," Robert said suspiciously looking at the light coming from the bathroom, "Who's in there?"

"Rayne," Spencer said smiling at Robert's expression.

"Are you sure you should go in there? It's very uncouth to share a bathroom with a lady whom you are not engaged to." Robert said astounded at Johnny's lack of respect.

"Yes," Johnny said not amused, "It's not like you're one to talk. Look at you Mr. 'I slept with my boyfriend before we were married.'" Robert and Spencer both blushed.

Robert spoke up trying to defend his lover's honor, "Johnny-"

"It doesn't matter. You would most likely put me in there with her anyway," He grinned, "Besides it's not like there's anything I haven't seen." He entered the bathroom.

"Wait," Tala said confused, "Did we miss something?"

"It's a very long story," Robert said glaring at Oliver.

Tala nodded understanding.

"This dress better work Robert," Kai said wanting them to just get together and be done with it, "Because Johnny didn't look very excited about tonight."

"Wait," Spencer said curiously, "Just how awesome is this dress?"

Robert took it out of the bag and showed it to them.

"It's beautiful." Spencer said in awe.

"It would have been your wedding dress," Robert mumbled inaudibly.

"OOO SPARKILY," Rei and Oliver said happily.

"Where in the world did you get it?" Spencer asked curious.

Kai grinned seeing an opportunity to embarrass the proud griffin, "Oh we got it in Robert's personal bank. It would have been _your_ wedding dress but Robert thought it would look better Rayne than you."

"Robert!" Spencer said outraged, "You thought I wouldn't look good in a dress!"

"Would you wear one," Robert asked with strange look of hope in his eye.

"Well…" Spencer said thinking for a moment, "Only for special occasions like…a wedding."

Robert's eyes light up even more if possible, "Really?"

Spencer nodded, "But let's save that dress for Rayne because there is no possible way that I will fit in it. Wait," he said thinking for a moment, "If that's your family _wedding_ dress and _Rayne's_ wearing it that doesn't mean that she's married to you does it?"

Robert laughed, "No love, you know you're the only one for me," this earned him on the peck on the lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here Rei," Tala said smiling, "You can wear this."

"I am _not_ wearing that!" Rei said glaring at the _evil_ garment.

"Yes Rei," Tala glared, "You are.

"No I'm not," Rei protested through gritted teeth.

Tala laughed and forced the outfit on Rei.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an hour before the dance and everyone was rushing. No one seemed to be ready and people were panicking. Tala was hysterical; he couldn't seem to get Rei or his own outfit right. Robert and Spencer were in a heavy make out session, same with Enrique and Oliver. Kai on the other hand was relatively calm.

He was fine with the makeup situation. Like in many other things Kai seemed to have a natural talent for makeup and face paint. He didn't really have to try hard to get it right it just seemed to happen on its own.

"Kai," A manly voice broke him out of his thoughts, "She looks good. How in the world can you do that so calmly? Tala runs around freaking out and you just stand there putting it on like you don't have a care in the world," Kai smiled at the thought Bryan brought up, "Oh someone's going to have to get the dress from Robert."

Kai nodded and ran to get the dress. He ran back in a minute breaking the record for the fastest from the bedroom to the bathroom.

Kai gave Rayne the dress ignoring her reaction and she left to change, "Tala's probably picked out matching outfits for him and Rei."

Bryan chuckled; he could imagine that perfectly.

"He could one of you lace this up for me," Rayne asked needing the corset back laced up.

Kai complied not even sparing her a glance or seeming interested in her body at all. Bryan didn't pay attention either.

"God I love gay guys," Rayne said happily.

Kai and Bryan laughed as she left the room. They were both already dressed and were the first official couple ready. Everyone else seemed to want the dramatic entrance. Enrique, Johnny and Robert joined them moments later. It seemed that the living room was the place for the men to meet their dates.

The 'girls' emerged moments later and the guys began fawning over them.

Rei looked amazing or so Tala thought. He was glad he had talked him into wearing the outfit. Tala had gotten Rei to wear a deep red silk dress that matched Tala's suit and hair. He had even gotten him to let his hair down!

Johnny was stunned; if he ever thought he was going to walk out he couldn't now. Not after seeing Rayne like this. She truly looked like a fallen angel. Her dress was truly unique. It was a light blue satin that had a black triangle down the center. Over the black were light blue laces made out of the same material. There was no way he could say no.

"Let's go," Oliver said cheerily the sugar clearly not warn of yet.

All ten of them walked out of the door and thankfully for Bryan took the stairs to get to the ballroom.

An hour later they finally arrived in the ballroom. What? It takes a while to get down 42 flights of stairs in high heels.

When they arrived at the dance everyone else was already there. It seemed that everyone except out fateful four was paired with whomever they were dating.

The first song of the night came on and it was required that everyone dance with their own partner. After that they were free to dance with whoever they want.

"It's a slow song," Rayne groaned. She _hated_ slow songs. Although maybe it wouldn't be as bad with Johnny.

Rei wrapped his arms around Tala's neck as Tala's arms wound around his waist. It was awkward. Tala didn't mind dancing with Rei; in fact he had come to realize that the tiger wasn't so bad. What was annoying him was the fact that Rei kept looking over his shoulder at Kai. He had come to realize the fact that he liked Rei now all he needed was for Rei to become conscious of it.

Kai also wound his arms around Bryan's neck. He wasn't used to being submissive but he didn't mind it. Always being dominant was tiring after a while and this new experience was refreshing. Kai saw Rei glancing at him through out the entire dance and it wasn't affecting him the way it normally would. Usually whenever he even looked at Rei he would melt but now he wasn't. The falcon seemed to have more effect on him than the tiger.

Bryan realized his mistake. He wasn't sure whether he really loved Tala. Sure he knew he loved him but he didn't know if he _loved_ him. He had been so set on Tala for so long that he never really looked at anyone else. Of course he noticed when guys were particularly hot but he never looked beneath that. Kai, he now realized, had a delicious body and a great personality. Plus he wasn't nearly as whiny or annoying as Tala. Now all he had to do was choose.

Rei was distracted. Not by Tala, however, he was distracted by Kai. Not what Kai was doing par say but by his feelings. He was sure that he loved Kai but why then did it feel _so_ good to be held by Tala? Darn that red-head, he was always ruining everything! First by going all cyborg crazy at the world tournament, then locking him in a closet telling him he couldn't come out until he came "out of the closet" and then stealing Kai from him! Now he was confusing him with all these stupid emotions he was so going to-

Rei looked into those stunning dazzling magnificent blue eyes, boy was that a bad idea! Wait-where did that come from? Unfortunately for Rei the song was coming to an end and he didn't get enough time to sort out his emotions. He could've probably figured himself out during a fast song but unfortunately someone had other plans.

That, however, wasn't the problem. The girl with a very demented grin on her face was. "Come on Tala," Rayne said mischievously, "Let's make Johnny jealous."

Bryan nodded allowing Tala to go. Rayne grabbed his arm and dragged him in view of Johnny. Tala's eyes never left Bryan's until they had to.

Johnny knew Rayne didn't like Tala. He knew she was just trying to make him jealous. Unfortunately for him it was working. He wasn't jealous of Tala per say but he really _really_ wanted to be dancing with Rayne again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah watched Rayne dance with Tala over Brooklyn's shoulder. She was confused. Why was Rayne dancing with him?

"Brook why is Tala dancing with Rayne? Isn't he gay? And isn't he going out with Kai?" Mariah asked puzzled.

"Yes to both. He and Rayne have this charade going on where they're brother and sister. I think Rayne's trying to make Johnny jealous and I think its working. Plus you have to admit that Tala's a good dancer. Who wouldn't want to dance with him?" Brooklyn answered.

"How do you know that," Mariah asked both curious and suspicious.

Brooklyn chuckled thinking of when they had rescued him from the stairwell…and Lee as well for that matter, "Robert told me," he lied easily. What would Mariah think of him if she knew the truth?

Mariah fell for his lie easily, "I guess she has a thing for red heads."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say the dance was a success. It worked out well for everyone. Well, everyone except our fateful four they were…._very_ confused. 'Luckily' for them our devious duo had a plan to right the situation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayne looked around the room in wonder. It seemed that everyone was getting their happy ending. She was glad everyone was joyful. She hated seeing people sad.

Rayne jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Are you ready," Johnny whispered in her ear.

"Yes," She answered. She really wanted to know what Johnny was so eager to show her.

"Follow me."

Johnny really wanted to get out of there before the duel. He knew he couldn't win. Sure he was strong but he was no match for Oliver. He was too graceful and _way_ too fast.

Who knows maybe they'll get a happy ending of their own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark and Rei was having a flashback of another time he was in a closet. Only this time it was for an entirely different reason instead of admitting he was gay, Rei was supposed to admit his feelings for Kai.

Kai was furious. He was going to kill Oliver not to mention what he was going to do to Enrique. They had both grabbed him and Rei and shoved them into the closet telling them to 'sort out' their feelings. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"So," Rei said to break the awkward silence.

Kai sighed, "Can we just get this over with?"

Rei nodded agreeing, "Um…," He thought trying to figure out the best way to say this, "A day ago I would have jumped you as soon as we got in this closet, but now I'm not sure. I love you but I don't know if I _love_ you. Like I said yesterday I did, but today I got to know someone I used to hate and I think I might _love_ him."

Kai groaned that was exactly the way he felt, "So…," he thought for a moment, "Let's test it."

Rei looked at him confused what did Kai mean? Once he began advancing on him Rei began to understand. They would kiss and compare it to the one they got from their other love. Whichever one was better would show whom they love more.

Their lips met.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan was, needless to say, confused. He had a good reason though the scheming couple shoved both him and Tala into a bathroom telling them to 'sort out their feelings.'

It made no sense. He didn't even like Tala anymore, wait maybe he did or didn't he? Damn it he was confused again.

Tala glared at Bryan this was all his fault! Well…not really but it did feel good to blame him. Tala didn't even like Bryan anymore; he had fallen for the feisty tiger.

"What are you glaring at me for," Bryan growled, "It's not like I want to be here either!"

Tala sighed seeing that Bryan was right. "So you don't like me?"

"I don't think so," Bryan answered honestly.

"Good because I don't either."

Bryan raised an eyebrow, "You don't like yourself? That's a shock you seem to look at yourself enough."

Tala knocked him playfully over the head.

It seemed that everything would be okay with them now all they needed was to be let out of that freaking bathroom (which just happened to be next to the evil closet.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Johnny why are we in a private jet?" Rayne asked curious as to what he could possibly want to show her on an airplane.

"You'll see," Johnny said smiling, "First. Where do you want to go?"

"Wait…What?" Rayne asked wondering if she had heard him clearly.

"Where do you want to go? I will take you wherever you want." Johnny said sweetly.

Rayne looked at him lovingly, "Where do I want to go Johnny?"

"I don't know _Rayne_, but I do know that you should look out the window."

Rayne turned her head and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The city lights spelled four words that meant the world to her. _I love you Rayne. _

"I've always had a thing for redheads. Johnny," she jumped on him, "I want to go somewhere with **_you_**."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay you can come out now," Enrique said opening Bryan and Tala's door while Oliver opened Kai and Rei's. He, however, didn't see the sight he expected. He thought that he would find all four of them naked and ravishing one another but instead he saw them fully clothed and sitting on opposite sides of the room.

The famous four stepped out of the room and walked to the one they knew they loved.

Rei ran to Tala, they were both emotional, therefore they talked. "Tala! I am so sorry I totally ruined the dance. I was to busy looking at Kai to see what I had. I don't love Kai, I love you!"

Tala smiled, "We were idiots. We were so caught up with our obsessions that we didn't realize that we didn't have it anymore. We didn't see what was in front of us. I love you to Rei."

Tala pulled Rei closer and brushed their lips together in a chaste kiss. He was going to save the passion for later. They glanced over at Kai and Bryan and laughed at how different they were.

Kai and Bryan walked towards each other and didn't even speak. Bryan grabbed Kai's waist and pulled Kai against him leaving nothing to imagine. Kai wound his arms around Bryan's neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Bryan moaned this was so much better than kissing Tala. He ran his tongue over Kai's lips that opened ready to battle; sure he liked being controlled once in a while but that didn't mean he was going to give up all dominance.

It seemed that everything was going to work out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Johnny," Oliver asked as he entered the roof curious as to whether or not the duel was still on.

"With Rayne," Robert answered, "Taking her wherever she wants to go."

"How does he see that equal to a dinner," Enrique asked laughing.

"I have no idea," Spencer said also joining the conversation, "Oliver you owe me twenty bucks."

"No you owe me twenty bucks!"

"What are they arguing over now," Enrique asked curiously.

Robert answered by breaking up the fight, "Neither of you get any money because they got together after five days. Directly in the middle."

"So what exactly happened with everyone tonight," Oliver asked wondering if his other match making projects were working.

"Tala's with Rei and Bryan's with Kai," Spencer answered happily.

"Wait what," Enrique asked confused.

"It's a long story," Spencer laughed.

"Let's just say Rei's not going to get any sleep tonight," Robert commented amused.

"Neither were you," The other three bladers said laughing.

All four ran towards the door eager to get to their room.

Needless to say no one in the hotel got any sleep that night.

END

Sorry it's so late I started it right after I posted the last one but I got really busy and it was really hard to write. I'll post the links for the clothes in the next chapter. R&R


	12. authors note

Hey I am so sorry I haven't updated for almost a month! I have been so busy. School started and I'm only home for about two hours a day now. I'm also experiencing unexpected writers block…I had the chapter complete and my three year old cousin deleted the entire thing. I'm rewriting it now…but I just can't get it right. I'm trying a new format so it might take a while. I know my excuses mean nothing and I'm sorry…I'll try and update the last alternate ending as soon as I can…it might take a while. I am truly sorry

As Silent As The Shadows


	13. Chapter 10 C

Hoping its right

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.

A/N: Gah…Sorry it's so late! I was out of town and I didn't have internet and then when I got home ff was messed up and then I started school and then we had a camping trip!…sorry! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (I would list you but I don't have internet access.) It's finally done!

Sasukechica- Wow that was a big mistake! What happened was that I wrote over the original ending, I must have forgotten to erase that paragraph…no worries I went back and fixed it so the chapter actually makes sense now. This chapter is dedicated to you!

What- I'm sorry you're confused if it helps these are the alternate endings.

Here's the link for the dresses you I hope you like it!...grrr fanfiction is being stupid and it won't let me post it...so heres what you're going to have to do...got to deviantart and go under my profile assilentastheshadows and it should be there...I hope you like it!

Chapter ten C

You Kai are invited to the annual ball at the storms hotel. Your dance partner is Tala!

"Tala," Kai growled angrily, "What happened to your brilliant plan? I was supposed to get paired with Rei! Are you sure you didn't make up this entire plan just so you could be with me?"

Tala's eyes saddened Kai didn't believe him. He hid his sorrow behind anger, "Why would I come up with an elaborate plan just to hang around you? Not everything is about you, you know. You obviously don't know me as well as you thought. You should know that I would have just come out and told you that I liked you!"

Kai's eyes darkened at the challenge, "No you wouldn't. What about Bryan! You didn't tell Bryan that you were madly in love with him! So maybe you don't know yourself as well as you think!"

Tala's eyes widened as Bryan appeared in the lobby. He hoped he hadn't heard Kai declare Tala's love for Bryan, what would he say?

Bryan walked towards the feuding couple; he had heard what Kai said. He didn't know what to think. When Kai got angry (which was a rarity in itself) he started spewing random facts sometimes he even lied without realizing it. Bryan didn't know whether or not Kai was telling the truth. Judging by the look on Tala's face he assumed it was right, but he didn't want to take a chance. Tala always had been a good actor.

"Having a lovers spat," Bryan smirked. Rei laughed behind his hand next to him.

Both glares turned to them and Rei latched on to Bryan's arm. Kai's glare was bad enough alone, when you added Tala's to it, it was enough to make Tyson stop eating for a week.

"Well _sorry_ we aren't a perfect couple like you," Tala said sarcastically.

Bryan grinned he was up for a challenge. He wrapped his arm around Rei's shoulders pulling him flush against his side. "Yes we're very lucky aren't we Rei?"

Rei smiled seeing where this was going; he fluttered his eyelashes playing along, "We just seem to fit together perfectly don't we Bry?"

Bryan smiled at the nickname, "We sure do my kitten," he leaned down and kissed Rei on the lips.

Kai glared; whenever he called Rei 'kitten' he got yelled at. It wasn't fair he wanted to be with Rei!

Tala burned a hole in Rei's back. Bryan never let anyone touch him even when he was hurt! He initiated contact with Rei! He wouldn't stand for it, Tala decided to play a game of his own.

Tala walked over towards Kai with a smirk on his lips; Kai was so going to kill him for this but it was worth it. Kai wasn't exactly a fan of PDA but maybe Tala could change his mind. Tala grabbed Kai's head and slammed his mouth upon his own.

What the hell? Tala knew Kai didn't like PDA let alone kissing his best friend. He hated when Tala got like this. Every time there was a competition he got really into it and with no doubt _always_ dragged Kai into it. Now that he thought about it Kai realized that he had been a part of every one of Tala's crazy plans whether or not he wanted to. Bryan on the other hand was rarely involved. This made Kai think. Wouldn't Tala want the one he loved in his plans more than his best friend?

Kai was drawn out of his thoughts by a sharp kick to his legs. Tala was silently asking him to play along. Oh would he play along, Kai smirked, but he was going to get something in return. He grabbed the back of Tala's head pulling him closer.

Oh wow…was both Rei and Bryan's thoughts at the moment. Bryan however, would not allow Tala to win. He grabbed Rei and began doing the same thing as Tala.

Robert entered the lobby and choked at the sight he saw. Both confused couples were making out like no tomorrow in the middle of the room. He coughed to make his presence known.

They broke apart reluctantly; they wanted to know who won.

"Who won," Tala asked breathily.

Spencer smirked; they had had one of their competitions again, "Well… I think it was a tie," He hid behind Robert so he wouldn't be killed.

"A tie," Both Tala and Bryan growled simultaneously.

Spencer chuckled nervously and nudged Robert to change the topic so he wouldn't get murdered.

Robert shook his head at his boyfriend's antics but complied wanting to see Spencer live another day or shall we say _night._ "Who's going to take care of Rayne?"

Everyone except Tala groaned at Robert's question they really did not want to pick out a dress. Rayne was almost as scary as Bryan when she was angry and they did not want to feel her wrath if they chose wrong.

Robert smirked he could see their fear, "I'll do it," Tala offered not scared in the least; after all she wouldn't kill her own 'brother'…would she?

Robert looked at him warily could he trust him? …No, not alone at least. "Kai go with him."

"What," Kai growled angrily he did not want to be with Tala when he was released within the world of fashion.

"You can do makeup," Spencer smirked answering for his boyfriend, "Besides do you honestly trust Tala alone?"

Kai groaned seeing Robert and Spencer's point. He grabbed Tala's hand and dragged him out towards the car.

"Don't forget not to get anything with pink on it," Rei yelled after them trying to keep them from getting slaughtered.

Robert sighed he hoped the dress Tala picked would not be inappropriate. After all they all knew how perverted he could be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tala," Kai glanced at him suspiciously, "Where exactly do you plan on getting this dress?"

Tala laughed nervously, "The mall."

Kai growled there were some pretty bad stores in the mall, "What store Tala?"

Tala mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

"Tala," Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Fine fine," Tala glared, "I was planning on getting something at Spencer's gifts, Hot Topic and Victoria's Secret."

Kai raised an eyebrow three stores for one dress?

"Trust me, you'll like it," Tala said confidently.

Kai sighed. He decided to let Tala pick out what he wanted. As long as it wasn't too bad Kai wouldn't interfere. He hoped he wouldn't have to because stopping a raging Tala from getting what he wants is never a good idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei was in the kitchen with Oliver baking way too many things at once. He was covered with sugar, flour and chocolate. Usually he hated getting dirty, but he didn't mind now; after all it was for the food and we all know that Rei would do _anything_ for the food.

"So," Oliver began breaking Rei out of his trance, "What are you wearing tonight?"

Rei shrugged he honestly didn't know he had put the fate of his clothes into another's hands.

Oliver sighed; Rei just didn't _get _how important your appearance was when you're trying to win someone's heart. "Come to my room after we're done cooking, I think I can find you something to wear."

Rei shook his head, he already had someone taking care of it, "That's okay Oliver someone is already getting me clothes."

Oliver looked at him strangely he was the only person that wore the same size clothing as Rei; everyone else was larger. Unless…that was it! He was going to have Kai buy him clothes. He smiled, "So you're having _Kai_ buy you clothes?"

Rei shook his head; Kai wasn't the one buying him an outfit, "No, Tala's buying me an outfit."

Oliver looked at him like he had grown two heads, "Why Tala? He's so…" he paused for lack of words to describe the red-headed blader, "Perverted."

Rei smiled, "Kai has a boring fashion sense. I want to be different. Who better than Tala to pick me out something outrageous?" Oliver nodded understanding. In all reality that wasn't the only reason he wanted Tala to pick him out an outfit, he was just too embarrassed to say the other.

Honestly Rei wanted to impress _someone_. The only problem was that he didn't know who he wanted to astonish. Sure he still liked Kai but there was something about Bryan that he couldn't put his finger on. The way they had kissed that morning was _incredible_. He knew Bryan had only done it to make Tala jealous…still it wasn't what he had expected kissing him would be like. He thought it would be rough; aggressive, but it wasn't. Instead it was gentle (or as gentle as Bryan could get,) it wasn't emotionless; there was feeling behind it. It had surprised him.

Rei blushed at the thought and concentrated on his cooking once more. Oliver looked up at a sound at the door and saw Bryan enter the kitchen, Rei however, didn't notice; he was too focused on his cooking.

Bryan's mouth watered; the food smelled _so good!_ If only he could get a taste of it. He glanced between Rei and Oliver. Oliver seemed to be the safer choice to steal a taste from; Rei was scary when he started cooking. He started slowly walking towards Oliver, he knew Oliver didn't mind when people tasted his food; in fact he quite enjoyed getting their feedback! Rei on the other hand, thought it was a sin to touch the food before it was ready.

He was almost there; he could already taste the delicious chocolate in his mouth. However Bryan's plans were foiled by the evil Rei! The tiger glanced up from his cooking to find his precious food about to be violated by his 'boyfriend.' His eyes widened in fear; he did not want to have to start everything over again just because one stupid idiot tainted the flavor!

Rei's body reacted before he could even think. He let out a war cry and lunged toward the falcon. The next thing Bryan knew was that he was on the ground with Rei straddling his hips.

He raised an eyebrow at Rei's overreaction. "Do you do this every time someone walks into a kitchen?"

"No," Rei glared at him, "Only when they want to _ruin_ the food!"

"I didn't want to _ruin_ it," Bryan argued trying to earn a free taste.

"You were going to _touch_ it!" Rei growled appalled, "Then whatever was on you hands would have joined the flavor of the food."

Bryan's eyes narrowed; was Rei implying what he thought he was implying? "Are you suggesting that I _don't taste good_?"

Oliver rolled his eyes at the couple, "Are you sure you just don't want to keep Bryan all to yourself?"

Rei smiled nervously ignoring what Oliver said, "No, it's not that you don't taste good…I just don't think you would go well with chocolate." He thought for a moment, "You'd go well with honey." Rei blushed as he realized what he had just said.

Bryan's mouth watered at the thought of Rei licking honey off of his _entire_ body.

Oliver sighed; these two were so obvious yet so oblivious. He decided to give them a push in the right direction. He lightly tapped Rei on the behind and forced his upper body to fall flush against Bryan's. This forced their lips together.

Rei's eyes widened as he realized he was tasting what that had spoken of mere minutes ago. He hadn't been lying; Bryan really did taste good. It was some sort of spice that he couldn't place…it was a flavor he had never experienced before.

Bryan laughed and pushed Rei off of him to breath.

"What's so funny," Rei asked curious as to what made the falcon so out of character.

"You taste like honey," he stopped laughing and looked over at Rei who immediately began giggling.

Oliver shook his head; they were never going to get anything done if they kept acting like this. "You know the food is going to burn if you don't stir it soon."

Rei gasped and returned to his cooking, "Bryan you better leave or else I'm never going to get anything done."

Bryan nodded and leaned over as to kiss his cheek; instead he dipped his finger into whatever Rei was making and tasted it.

"BRYAN!"

He ran for the door a spatula flying after him narrowly missing his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai raised an eyebrow, who knew Tala had taste when it came to women's clothing?

"Do you like," Tala asked showing the dress off proudly.

Kai nodded, "Can we leave now?" He might be gay but that didn't mean he enjoyed shopping. They had already been there for four hours…he was ready to leave.

Tala glared at Kai, "No we're not done! We still have to buy things for ourselves and Rei."

Kai looked at Tala strangely, why was he buying something for Rei?

Tala, seeing Kai's confused look explained further, "Rei has nothing to wear."

He didn't feel the need to elaborate yet Kai was still confused, "He wants _you_ to pick out an outfit for him?"

Tala was outraged, "I'll have you know that I have a wonderful fashion sense and people come up to me and ask me for fashion advice."

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Who asks you for fashion advice?"

Tala blushed, "…gay strippers."

Kai smirked, "Did they teach you anything?"

Tala rolled his eyes and dragged Kai into the next store.

"What exactly are you planning on buying Rei here," Kai asked warily. He didn't want Rei to show up in something provocative.

"Oh nothing really," he glanced at Kai and saw the worried look etched on his face, "It's not like I'm going to put him in something bad. I'm just going to make him look _hot_."

Tala stormed off to the other side of the store. He wasn't sure why but for some reason it bothered him when Kai got worried about Rei. It was almost as if he wanted to be the one he was so in love with. But that wasn't possible…was it?

Kai watched Tala walk away from him so angry. What had been with him lately? It was if Tala had become a whole other person. A _jealous_ person. But Tala loved Bryan right?

Tala cheered up instantly as he saw an outfit perfect for Kai. It would take some major convincing to get him into it though. "Kai," he called smirking, "I found the _perfect_ outfit for you."

Kai walked over narrowing his eyes. Tala was happy; too happy. He only used that tone when he wanted something and whatever Tala wanted he got.

Kai's eyes widened at what Tala was holding; he knew he should have never let Tala come into Hot Topic. "Tala," he growled angrily; he was not going to wear that _thing!_

"But Kai," Tala whined, "You'll look so good in leather!" The aforementioned 'thing' was in fact made out of leather. It consisted of black pants and a red leather jacket. The only things not made out of the 'evil fabric' were the black shirt and red and black striped tie.

"No Tala," he continued his eyes narrowing even more, "I am not wearing that."

"Oh come on! I'll let you pick out my outfit! I'll wear _anything."_

"Anything," Kai thought for a moment, "Does that include hair and makeup?"

Tala nodded his head eagerly, "Deal." Kai would get Tala to have his hair down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayne woke up once again in the arms of Johnny except this time she was fully clothed. It wasn't so bad. In fact if he asked her out again she would probably say yes.

She turned around and saw Johnny's eyes open, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Johnny said surprised that she had slept that long. It was 11 am and he had woken at 9. He watched her sleep the entire time and was now happy. Unlike yesterday Rayne hadn't jumped away when he had his arms around her.

"What time is it?" Rayne mumbled not fully awake. She was enjoying the warmth Johnny's body created.

"Eleven."

"Really?" Rayne asked surprised she had actually slept in.

"Yeah. I have something to show you after the dance," Johnny said nervously.

"Mhmmm," Rayne said not really paying attention, she was snuggling up to Johnny's chest for warmth.

"So don't go running off with Tala in the middle of the night!" Johnny joked.

That got Rayne's attention, "Now why would I go run off with Tala? He's my brother and he's gay. Plus Johnny, I'm not into incest."

Johnny laughed, "Then isn't this against the rules?"

"No," Rayne created a loop hole, "I can't sit next to a boy, but I can sleep with one."

Johnny grinned, "Not like that Johnny!" Rayne smacked him over the head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver and Rei walked out of the kitchen with completely different expressions on their faces. Oliver was wearing a smile on his face, he had made his food; it tasted good. There was nothing wrong. Rei however was pouting cutely. He had had to make everything twice because Bryan had contaminated everything else. Oh Bryan was going to pay for it!

They came upon Tala and Kai in the lobby. Tala was smiling happily bouncing through the room towards them while Kai was dragging behind carrying _all_ of the bags.

Tala raised an eyebrow; he had never seen Rei pout before, "What's wrong kitty?"

Rei glared at the wolf, "Why don't you ask Bryan?" He started to walk away but remembered the name, "And don't call me kitten."

Tala scowled, "Oh but its ok when Bryan calls him it."

Kai nodded his head agreeing; he was starting to think that Rei liked Bryan.

They turned their attention to the remaining chef in the lobby, "Do you guys know where Enrique is? I have something for him," he said holding up chocolate covered strawberries.

Tala sighed dreamily sometimes Oliver could be so romantic, "He's probably in his room."

Oliver nodded bouncing towards the elevator. Tala looked around where had Kai gone?

Kai tapped Tala on the shoulder. He had seen the dreamy look on his face and he preferred to get rid of it as soon as possible. Tala just wasn't Tala unless he was loud and cunning; a soft and quiet Tala was creepy. Which is why he had ran to the kitchen and gotten Tala some ice cream; it wasn't as good as chocolate covered strawberries but it was the best he could do with the little time he had.

Tala's eyes widened at his treat. Who knew Kai could be so sweet? Kai handed him the ice cream and dragged Tala towards the elevator; he wanted to make sure Tala didn't use his usual 'I-don't-have-enough-time,' excuse. There was no way he was going to get out of what Kai was planning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan looked up at the sound of the door opening. He was greeting by the sight of a very angry kitten.

"Rei," he asked warily…he wasn't sure what the tiger was mad about but he was pretty sure it had something to do with him.

"Bryan," Rei growled; he was not happy, "You've made me mad and I have something very painful in mind."

Bryan rolled his eyes; he wasn't scared of anything Rei would do, but he decided to play along anyway, "Oh NO! What can I do to avoid this horrible punishment?"

Rei's eyes glinted, "You can let me pick out your outfit for the dance tonight."

Bryan sighed; he really didn't care what he was going to wear anyway. "Fine! Just don't make me wear a dress."

Rei smiled mischievously; he wasn't going to make Bryan wear a dress but he was going to make him wear something almost as bad…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What in the world is that? Was the thought running through three bladers heads. They were currently looking at the outfits Tala had picked out for them and let's just say that they weren't pleased. Each outfit included a little bit of leather and this was disconcerting to all of them.

Tala stood behind them smiling at his choice of clothing. He was sure they were going to love it!

Kai sighed if he wanted something he had to give Tala something in return…he just hoped it wouldn't attract all of the fan-girls, or fan-boys for that matter, in the area.

The bladers grudgingly took their respective outfits and went into their rooms to change.

Tala knocked on Rayne's room he was going to give her, her outfit. He received no answer. Puzzled at the new development he went into the Majestics' room to get some answers.

He asked the first person he came across, "ENRIQUE," said blader jumped in the air, "Where's Rayne?"

Enrique calmed down seeing that it was only Tala, "She moved in with Johnny," Tala raised an eyebrow as far as he knew (and he knew everything) his 'sister' wasn't 'with' Johnny yet, "She decided that she might as well sleep in there with clothes on than be moved in there with clothes off."

Tala glared, "What do you mean she had her clothes off?" Enrique laughed nervously and began to run as Tala dropped the dress on the ground.

Kai rolled his eyes. He picked the dress off of the ground and knocked on Johnny's door. He figured that if he had to do the makeup he might as well give her, her dress.

Rayne opened the door and let Kai enter.

"Where's Johnny," Kai asked curiously.

"Showering," was the short reply as she took the dress and put it on.

Kai bent down and began to put makeup on her face.

Rayne sighed she really did love gay guys they were just so talented.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a few hours everyone was ready. Everyone had their rightful outfit, makeup and hairstyle. All they need to do now was meet up with their dates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai walked towards the lobby of the hotel. They had decided to meet there since he had to stay later doing everyone's makeup.

Tala shivered when he saw Kai. The phoenix was wearing black leather pants and a red leather jacket. Underneath he was wearing a black dress shirt and a red and black striped tie. The outfit wasn't the only reason he shivered; Tala was thinking back to what it felt like to have Kai put on his makeup.

X-x-xFLASHBACKx-x-X

"Tala," Kai said his voice husky, "Come here." He motioned to the chair in front of the mirror.

Tala obliged nervous; he wasn't sure what Kai was going to do to his face. Kai approached Tala and put his hands on Tala's cheeks. The wolf couldn't stop a shiver from running down his spine.

Kai grinned; he had noticed that shiver, maybe this makeover would last a little longer than needed. He loved to torture the Russian redhead.

He began on the dual horned hair; it would take a while to tame. Kai began to slowly brush the redhead's hair from root to tip.

Tala sighed; Kai was brilliant at relaxing people. He always knew exactly what to say and do. He loved the feeling of Kai stroking his hair; it was the perfect thing to calm him down.

Kai finished Tala's hair fairly quickly and he soon switched to the makeup aspect of the night.

He began to lightly brush eye-shadow on Tala's closed eyes.

Tala leaned into Kai's touch. He wanted this to last forever. Kai's touch was enchanting. The way he barely brushed his fingers against his skin, yet it made him shiver every time.

Alas Tala's wish was not granted; the makeover ended and he had to leave.

Xx End Flashback xX

Kai's eyes widened as he saw Tala; he looked _amazing._

Tala was wearing an all black traditional suit with a black tie. He had his red hair down and his eyes were accented by blue eye-shadow.

He neared the wolf and they exchanged a glance. Kai linked his arm with Tala's and led him to the dance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan sighed he couldn't wait to see Rei. He had left a half an hour earlier so he could take the stairs

When he finally reached the dance (they had decided to meet there,) Bryan looked around for his 'boyfriend.' Once he finally spotted him he growled under his breath.

He didn't know why but he had become protective of the tiger. It had all started out as a joke, but now it seemed as if it was more. As if they hadn't been acting and everything they had felt was real.

"GET AWAY FROM **_MY_** KITTEN!" The music stopped and everyone turned to him, his outburst was unexpected; they thought he was just acting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei was bored. He was standing by their assigned table waiting for Bryan to arrive. He glanced around nervously. He wasn't sure what he felt about Bryan; what he did know was that he liked him more than a friend.

He glanced up feeling a presence approach him; he expected it to be his 'boyfriend' but he was wrong. Instead he was greeted with the sight of a smirking Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn," Rei asked shakily. He didn't like the look on Brooklyn's face; he hadn't seen it since the last world tournament.

The way Rei said his name only made Brooklyn smirk more. Of course all of this was acting and he was only doing this to get paid, but still that didn't mean that this wasn't fun for him…he just hoped Mariah and Lee wouldn't kill him.

He stalked closer to his prey frozen in fear. Once he was close enough Brooklyn wrapped an arm around Rei's back pulling him closer. He leaned in close enough to brush his lips against the tigers when he was interrupted by a fearsome roar, "GET AWAY FROM **_MY_** KITTEN!"

Rei's eyes widened as he realized what was happening and he pushed his attacker away.

Bryan ran down the stairs ready to hurt Brooklyn even more, but once he saw Rei's frightened look he calmed down. Comforting his tiger was more important than hurting the one who caused this.

Brooklyn stood up brushing himself off. He glanced at Bryan's warning glare.

Bryan growled he didn't like that twinkle in Brooklyn's eyes, it was like he knew something they didn't.

Brooklyn bowed smoothly and began to walk away but not before muttering something inaudible to everyone except Bryan under his breath, "Take care of _your_ kitten."

Bryan starred confused after him; what had that been about?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooklyn walked over to Oliver with his hand open.

"My money," Oliver nodded handing him the preset amount.

"Do you think it worked," The matchmaker asked curiously.

Brooklyn raised and eyebrow, "Of course it worked! Look at them, Rei's clutching to him like he's never going to let go and Bryan doesn't even care."

"Brooklyn," they heard a certain pink-haired blader screech in the distance. Aforementioned blader sighed; he now had to explain everything to his love.

He began to walk away hearing Oliver and Enrique chuckle at the situation he had just gotten himself into. This of course earned them the finger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay," Bryan murmured softly into Rei's raven locks.

He merely got a nod in response.

"Do you want to go back to the room," he asked swaying softly to the music.

Rei shook his head; he didn't want to ruin Bryan's night. He didn't loosen his grip on the falcon but started to dance along to the song playing. Bryan smiled and joined in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala glanced at Kai while Brooklyn was advancing on Rei. What he saw surprised him, Kai wasn't blind with rage. He didn't look like he was ready to kill. He looked worried about a friend, only a _friend_. Tala smiled, maybe he had a chance. He's just hoping his suspicion is right.

Kai was surprised. His reaction to what had happened to Rei was less severe than he thought. It was weird, instead of making him protective of Rei it was making him protective of Tala. He didn't want anyone to do that to his wolf. Kai tightened his grip on Tala's waist.

He leaned down and whispered huskily into Tala's ear, "Let's dance."

Tala grinned pulling Kai to the dance floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayne looked around the room in wonder. It seemed that everyone was getting their happy ending. She was glad everyone was joyful. She hated seeing people sad.

Rayne jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Are you ready," Johnny whispered in her ear.

"Yes," She answered. She really wanted to know what Johnny was so eager to show her.

"Follow me."

Johnny really wanted to get out of there before the duel. He knew he couldn't win. Sure he was strong but he was no match for Oliver. He was too graceful and _way_ too fast.

Who knows maybe they'll get a happy ending of their own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the last song of the night, and everyone was leaving…Well almost everyone. Our two couples were still on the dance floor slowly swaying to the music.

"Do you want to go upstairs," Bryan murmured softly to his dance partner.

Rei nodded his head tiredly; today had been a long day. He began to walk towards the stairs stumbling in his drowsiness. Bryan shook his head and picked him up bridal style and began to climb the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai looked down to the hyper wolf in his arms, "You want to go upstairs Tal?"

Tala smirked and got a mischievous look in his eyes, "You bet I do," he said huskily dragging Kai towards the elevator door quickly.

Kai just rolled his eyes at the red-heads antics.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan opened the door their room ready to let the tiger get some much needed sleep. He however wasn't greeted with the sight he expected. His room used to have two double beds, now it had only one king sized bed.

Bryan sighed; Oliver must have planned it. It was something only he and his lover would do. He gently placed Rei on the bed hoping not to wake him. This however did not work; Rei awoke as he was set on the bed.

The tiger glanced around curiously, wondering how he had gotten into their room. He looked over to Bryan who was beginning to lie down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" He asked the question startling Bryan.

"I was going to sleep on the ground," He blushed slightly, "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Rei grinned at the sight. How adorable Bryan cared! "It'd be uncomfortable without you." He rubbed the spot next to him signaling to Bryan that it was ok to 'sleep' with him.

Bryan nodded and lied down next to Rei. He pulled the tiger flush against his chest and began to drift to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Johnny why are we in a private jet?" Rayne asked curious as to what he could possibly want to show her on an airplane.

"You'll see," Johnny said smiling, "First. Where do you want to go?"

"Wait…What?" Rayne asked wondering if she had heard him clearly.

"Where do you want to go? I will take you wherever you want." Johnny said sweetly.

Rayne looked at him lovingly, "Where do I want to go Johnny?"

"I don't know _Rayne_, but I do know that you should look out the window."

Rayne turned her head and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The city lights spelled four words that meant the world to her. _I love you Rayne. _

"I've always had a thing for redheads. Johnny," she jumped on him, "I want to go somewhere with **_you_**."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai fumbled with the keys to their rooms causing Tala to growl; he wanted in that room _now_! Tala grabbed the keys out of Kai's hand and opened the door quickly. He pulled Kai inside and slammed him against the now closed door.

Tala moaned into the kiss; this was so much better than he thought possible.

Kai sighed in both pleasure and annoyance. He was annoyed because Tala hadn't gotten any in almost a week and Kai was pretty sure he was going to be the red-head's guinea pig. Not that he minded…

Tala threw Kai onto the bed and began to ravish the blue-headed boy's body…yes he was most definitely Tala's guinea pig.

Obviously Kai wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Johnny," Oliver asked as he entered the roof curious as to whether or not the duel was still on.

"With Rayne," Robert answered, "Taking her wherever she wants to go."

"How does he see that equal to a dinner," Enrique asked laughing.

"I have no idea," Spencer said also joining the conversation, "Oliver you owe me twenty bucks."

"No you owe me twenty bucks!"

"What are they arguing over now," Enrique asked curiously.

Robert answered by breaking up the fight, "Neither of you get any money because they got together after five days; directly in the middle."

"So what exactly happened with everyone tonight," Oliver asked wondering if his other match making projects were working.

"Tala's with Kai and Bryan's with Rei," Spencer answered happily.

"Wait what," Enrique asked confused.

"It's a long story," Spencer laughed.

"Let's just say Kai's not going to get any sleep tonight," Robert commented amused.

"Neither were you," The other three bladers said laughing.

All four ran towards the door eager to get to their room.

Needless to say no one in the hotel got any sleep that night.

END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry once again that it's so late!

Wow…It's finally over! I can't believe it. I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers who kept me motivated to write this story. Thanks so much!

As Silent As The Shadows


End file.
